Defying Death
by Deana
Summary: Sequel to 'Tears of a Soul'. Legolas, Aragorn, and the twins get into MAJOR trouble, which could cost ALL of them their lives...
1. Frogs and Horses don't Mix

Defying Death 

**A Lord of the Rings story by Deana Lisi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, (darn it!) Aragorn, Elrond, or the twins.**

Sequel to 'Tears of a Soul':  storyid=1677643

Hey everyone! Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews for 'Tears of a Soul'! Here's chapter 1 of the sequel; I hope you like it just as much, or more, even! LOL :) 

***************

"Please, Ada?"

"No!"

"Ada, it is only a camping trip!" said Elrohir. "Legolas has been cooped up for longer than he likes."

Elrond sighed. It had only been two days since Legolas and Aragorn had fought a group of orcs, resulting in Legolas nearly drowning. A mere five days before that, Aragorn had been captured by the same group of orcs, and Legolas had attempted to save him…only for Aragorn to mistake him for one of the enemy, and brutally stab him. Legolas had almost died twice within a week's time. 

"Do you think me a fool?" said Elrond. "You will go 'camping' and just happen to come across a band of orcs, or wargs, or some form of evil creature. Legolas is still recovering! He should not be hunting orcs!"

"Father," Elladan said, putting a hand on his arm. "I was jesting the other day, when I suggested an orc hunt. It is because of Legolas that we will _not_ be hunting _anything_. Do you think that we would deliberately place our friend in danger, especially when he is not fully well?"

Elrond paused, realizing the truth in his son's statement. "No, you would not…but danger seems to follow our Mirkwood Prince everywhere he goes." 

Elladan and Elrohir smiled, having no choice but to agree to that.

"But Legolas and Estel will have the two of _us_ with them," said Elrohir.

Elrond gave him a look, as if not sure whether his statement was a good or bad thing. Sighing, he placed a hand over his eyes. "All right, you may go. But be sure to keep an eye on him!"

The twins nodded, happily.

"And keep an eye on Estel, also," Elrond continued. "When the two of them are together, one or both of them always seem to find trouble."

"Neither of them will this time, if we can help it," said Elladan.

"I shall hold you to that," Elrond threatened. 

********************

"What's wrong, mellon-nin?"

Legolas looked up at Aragorn, from where he sat on the balcony. "Nothing," he said, shaking his head. 

Aragorn sat in the chair beside his. "You cannot fool me, my friend."

Legolas sighed, looking at him. "I cannot help but wonder what misfortune will befall us on this camping trip of Elladan's."

Aragorn nodded. "I see. It is not like you to worry so, my friend. Mayhap it is just your mind reacting to what you've been through this past week." _What I accidentally put you through…_he thought, guiltily.

Legolas nodded. "You may be right…which is the reason that Elladan proposed this trip, I assume?"

"Exactly," Aragorn agreed. "Sometimes the soul needs healing just as much as the body."

Legolas looked at him again, with a smile. "Well, then all we need do is wait to see if your father will let us go."

The door to his room suddenly burst open, and in ran the twins, rushing to the balcony. 

"We can go!" Elrohir exclaimed. 

Both Aragorn and Legolas were slightly surprised at the news. 

Legolas rose from his chair, as if intending to leave at that very moment.

"We don't have to go right _now_," said Elladan. "How are you feeling today, Legolas?"

"I am all right," he told them. It was the truth, mostly; his stab wound was well on its way to being healed, though some pain remained. He knew that he needed to be careful lest it reopen, as it had done two days prior when a well-aimed punch from an orc had torn some of the stitches. 

"Let us make plans over breakfast!" Elrohir said, leaving the balcony. 

"I am surprised that your father is allowing this," Legolas said to Elladan, as they followed.

"I am surprised, myself," Aragorn said. "I thought it more likely that he would lock us away in our rooms so that we would attract no more trouble."

********************

Elrond was all but ignored at breakfast as his sons and Legolas discussed their trip. 

They decided to leave after lunch, and were each listing the things that they would need to bring with them.

"Do not neglect to bring healing supplies," Elrond interrupted.

Everyone looked at him, as if to say, 'of course we wouldn't forget!' But then they saw the smirk on his face, and realized that he was teasing them.

Standing, Aragorn excused himself, leaving to ready his things.

The twins quickly followed, and Elrond was left alone with Legolas.

"How are you feeling today?" the older elf asked.

Legolas put his cup down, after drinking. "I am well."

Elrond nodded, though he could still see some lingering weakness in the younger elf. "I did not realize that my sons meant to begin this trip immediately. If I had known, I would have made them wait a few more days."

Legolas shook his head. "Apparently, they planned this trip so that I could get out of the house. They are eager for things to return to normal."

Elrond gave a short chuckle. "It has become 'normal' for you to be confined to bed due to an injury!"

Legolas echoed the chuckle. 

"I understand the twins' reasoning," Elrond said. "As the four of you embark on a favorite pastime, mayhap it will help Estel to let go of his guilt."

"Exactly," Legolas said. "He will no longer need to sit at my bedside, dwelling on the situation."

Elrond nodded. "That is the reason why I allowed this; you and Estel both need it. However…" He fixed the other elf with a stern look. "If there _is_ talk of orc hunting, I trust that you will attempt to dissuade the others from acting upon it?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course."

Elrond smiled. "You are wiser than the twins, though they are your elders."

Legolas smiled back. "_Someone_ needs to be the sensible one!"

Elrond's smile grew. "Indeed." His smile faded slightly as he looked at the Mirkwood Prince. "Be careful, Legolas, you still are not fully healed."

"I will, do not worry for me," Legolas said, standing. "Excuse me; if I do not ready my things now, I fear that the others will come pounding on my door with impatience."

"No doubt," Elrond agreed, smiling. 

********************

"What a marvelous day!"

Legolas agreed with Elladan's statement, as he surveyed the scenery. The sky was a deeper blue than usual, and there was a warm breeze gently caressing their faces. 

They rode at a leisurely pace, being in no hurry, having no particular destination in mind.

Legolas was enjoying the ride, as long as no one was asking him if he was all right. He'd need both hands to count how many times Aragorn and the twins had asked it. Each time he told them that he was fine, but they apparently didn't believe him.

The sitting position and motion of the horse was making his stab wound ache, but it was bearable. The beautiful scenery and fresh air was worth it. 

A lake became visible in the distance, and Legolas suddenly realized how far they'd already gone; the sun was nearly ready to set. An ache began to make its presence felt in his muscles, as this was the first time that he'd ridden in a week. He needed to stretch his limbs, but his pride would not let him ask the others to stop.

No one noticed his discomfort as they rode towards the lake, and Elrohir suddenly laughed. 

"You are hungry indeed, Estel! Your stomach is loud enough to attract orcs!"

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes, brother, I admit it. I am hungry!" He swung down from his horse, leading it to the water's edge so it could drink.

Legolas rode his horse along the lake, relieved that they were stopping. The horse stood parallel to the water, choosing instead to eat some grass. 

Making sure that no one was watching, Legolas swung his left leg over the horse to sit sidesaddle, needing to slide off the horse thanks to his still-healing stab wound. Unfortunately, his intended destination wasn't where he was about to end up. 

At the same moment, a frog suddenly shot out of the water in front of the horse and the mare gave a startled whinny, quickly stepping to the side.

Legolas was unbalanced thanks to his position, and he gasped as he was knocked backwards, falling into the water with a loud splash.

Aragorn and the twins turned around, shocked at the sight of the rider-less horse and agitated waters of the lake. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, running to the river and wading in.

The blond-haired elf poked his head out of the water, attempting to stand before he was grabbed by the human and pulled onto the grass.

Aragorn's heart was racing as he helped his friend out of the water. It reminded him too much of when the orc had tried to drown Legolas a mere two days ago. 

"Are you all right?!" Elladan exclaimed, grabbing the soaked elf and helping Aragorn sit him on the ground. 

"I'm fine," Legolas told them, inwardly wincing at the increased ache in his old injury.

Elladan dug a blanket out of his pack, quickly bringing it back and wrapping it tightly around his wet friend. "Ai…mayhap we should have waited a few more days before starting this trip!"

Legolas frowned, realizing what they thought. "I did not lose consciousness and fall from my horse!" He looked towards his mare, who had resumed eating grass, unaware that she'd accidentally dumped her master into the lake. 

"What happened, then?" Aragorn asked, following his gaze. He suddenly saw the frog jump back into the water, and he frowned. "A frog? Mellon-nin, _please_ do not tell me that a frog made your horse throw you into the lake!"

Legolas said nothing, feeling foolish. 

Aragorn almost laughed again, but realized what that would do to Legolas' pride. 

The twins likewise held in their laughter, feeling sorry for their friend, who they knew wasn't completely well yet.

"Come," said Elladan, taking Legolas by the arms through the blanket, and pulling him to his feet. "You need to change into dry clothes." 

"None of your stitches have torn again, have they?" Aragorn asked, worriedly.

Legolas laid a hand over his stab wound. "I do not think so," he said, walking towards his horse.

"If they have, you _will_ tell us, right?" said Elrohir.

Legolas nodded, digging through his pack. 

The others turned around, giving him privacy as he changed his clothes. 

Aragorn took out the pack of food and passed it around to his brothers. "How long do you intend this trip to be, Elladan?"

The elf shrugged. "As long as we _want_ it to be."

"Or until _someone_ gets hurt," said Elrohir, smirking.

Legolas came back, sitting next to Aragorn. "That is not fair. It is neither my fault nor Aragorn's that the two of us sustain so many injuries."

"He is right," said Aragorn, watching with an amused expression as Legolas used the blanket to dry his hair. "We do not find trouble, trouble finds _us_!" With that, he grabbed the towel from Legolas, hiding it behind his back.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and the twins started to laugh. "Give that back."

"Give _what_ back?" Aragorn asked, smiling at the elf's messy hair.

Legolas sighed, uncrossing his legs so that he could go retrieve another blanket.

Aragorn saw the slight wince that the elf tried to hide. "Here," he said, quickly handing the blanket back. "Your stitches?"

"They are fine," Legolas said, resuming the drying of his hair.

No one said anything for a minute, and Legolas peered out from under the blanket to see his friends watching him worriedly. "Do not look so somber! At least this time I did not drown."

Elladan and Elrohir smirked, but Aragorn only sighed. "I think they are right, mellon-nin. Trouble finds you everywhere you go."

"But only since I met _you_," Legolas shot back, dropping the blanket to the ground and running his fingers through his hair, to loosen the tangles. 

Aragorn clutched his chest as if in pain. "Ai, mellon-nin! You wound me with your words!" 

Legolas chuckled, loosing his warrior's braids and redoing them.

Aragorn waited until the elf was finished, and then tossed a small cloth-wrapped bundle at him.

Legolas knew what it was and smiled his thanks as he unwrapped it: lembas bread. It was more then Legolas could eat in one sitting, and he inwardly sighed in exasperation. It was of his friends' opinion that he wasn't eating enough. 

After he ate, Legolas lay back on the grass, lazily watching the few clouds that floated past his vision. He suddenly felt drowsiness overtake his body and fell asleep before he had a chance to prevent it. __

The twins had also lain in the grass, the scenery being too beautiful to ignore. 

"Estel—" 

"Hush!"

Elladan turned onto his side to see Aragorn with a finger to his lips. The human pointed to Legolas, who was deep in slumber.

The twins both cringed inwardly to see that Legolas' eyes were mostly shut, proclaiming that the elf was still not fully recovered from his injury.

_"Legolas…" _

_Legolas opened his eyes, to see a beautiful elf-maiden sitting beside him. His head was in her lap and she was smiling._

_Legolas returned the smile. "Mae govannan, my lady."_

_"Do you plan to sleep all day?" she asked._

_"Yes, if this is where I'll stay," Legolas replied._

_The elf-maiden laughed softly, trailing a finger across his forehead._

"My lady! HA!"

Legolas' eyes abruptly opened, and he found Aragorn and the twins sitting beside him, all three of them trying to hold in laughter.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn exclaimed. "You woke him!"

Legolas blinked, slightly disoriented. "I was sleeping?"

"Aye," said Elladan, with a wink. "You certainly were…and dreaming, too. Who is she?"

Legolas' pale skin flushed slightly with embarrassment. "Just a figment of my imagination."

Elrohir frowned. "Oh, how unfortunate!"

Aragorn snickered.

Legolas glared at them, sitting up. He saw that though there was still light, the sun had long since set, and he guessed that he'd slept for about an hour. 

"We might as well make camp here for the night," said Elladan. 

"Forgive me for falling asleep," said Legolas, standing. "I did not intend to delay our journey."

Elladan waved his hand. "Do not apologize! We have all the time in the world!"

"And if you want to sleep it away," said Elrohir, "while we slip a snake down your shirt, go right ahead!"

Legolas quickly looked down at his tunic, grabbing at his clothes to feel for the creature, but found nothing.

The twins started laughing. 

"He believed you!" Elladan exclaimed.

Legolas sighed, looking at Aragorn, who couldn't hold back a smile at the look of shock that had crossed his friend's face at Elrohir's words. 

"That is enough," said Aragorn, shooting his brother's a mock-stern look. "End your jesting now or Legolas and I shall be forced to get revenge on you!"

Elrohir gasped. "You would take sides against your own brothers? For shame!"

Legolas chuckled as he walked to his horse, taking down his supplies. "Fear not, Estel, they _will_ feel our wrath, when they least expect it."

Elladan and Elrohir shot each other slightly apprehensive looks, wondering what Legolas was planning…or if he had said that just to make them worry.


	2. Elves Just Wanna Have Fun!

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews for chapter 1! I'm so glad that everyone is already enjoying this story! For everyone who remarked that it seemed to be the calm before the storm; you were right…sooooooo right…LOL! ;) 

********************

The night was a cold one for Aragorn despite their campfire. He'd anticipated that, thankfully, and brought extra blankets. He lay on his side staring into the flames, waiting for sleep to claim him.

A rustling sound suddenly came to his ears, and he looked towards Legolas, who was curled up under his lone blanket, as if he too, were cold.

Aragorn sat up, concerned at the sight. Elves were not affected by the temperature unless it was bitterly cold or stifling hot…or unless they were badly injured. Elladan and Elrohir seemed perfectly content with one blanket each, as Legolas usually did. This was yet more proof that Legolas' body was still recovering, making him susceptible to the air's chill. Quickly, Aragorn stood, grabbing two of his blankets.

Legolas' eyes were closed, and he thought nothing of the sound of his friend walking about until he felt something heavy laid over him. Looking up, he saw that Aragorn had covered him with his own blankets.

"Estel!" he exclaimed. "You need those, the weather is cold." He inwardly cringed, as he knew that his words were an admission that the temperature was uncomfortable for him.

"But _you_ need them more," Aragorn said, smiling slightly. 

"Not so," said Legolas, touched by his friend's sacrifice, but concerned for his well-being, as humans didn't tolerate cold as well as elves.

"Fear not, Legolas!" Elladan suddenly exclaimed. 

They watched as the older twin reached for his pack, taking yet more blankets from it. "I brought extras for Estel in case he did not."

Aragorn smiled, walking towards his brother and catching the blankets when Elladan unexpectedly threw them at him.

Legolas chuckled as his eyes attempted to drift shut once more. It troubled him that his body still wanted him to sleep that way, but he sighed contentedly when the extra blankets drove away the chill. 

Aragorn passed him on the way back to his bedroll, but he stopped at the sound of the elf's sigh. "Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling beside him. "Is your wound bothering you?" he asked, feeling a stab of guilt at the memory.

Legolas looked at him, giving his friend a slight smile. "I am fine, mellon-nin. Sleep well."

Aragorn smiled back. "You also, my friend."

********************

The next morning dawned bright and warm. Aragorn woke to the sound of laughter from his brothers, who were both in the lake, splashing water at each other like a pair of elflings. 

Smiling at the sight, Aragorn looked towards Legolas, to see that the elf was still sleeping soundly…eyes still shut.  

Aragorn sighed at the sight. He realized that it had been too soon for them to take Legolas on this trip…he'd been stabbed only a week ago and nearly died from an attempted drowning only three days ago. Shaking his head, he wished that his friend didn't persist in making everyone think him healthy when he truly wasn't.

His attention was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear a devious chuckle behind him. Just as he stood, he suddenly felt water make contact with his back.

Turning around, he shot a glare at his brothers, who smiled at him gleefully.

"Come into the lake!" said Elrohir. "You need a bath, you filthy _human_!"

Aragorn shot a mock-look of shock at them, at the insult. "You'll wish that you never said that, _elf_!"

With that, he took a wild leap into the water, tackling them both and knocking them off their feet. 

The resulting mighty splash abruptly woke Legolas, and he was surprised to find none of his friends at the campsite. 

Slowly sitting up, he looked towards the water, just in time to see three heads pop out.

"ESTEL!" the twins both yelled. 

Aragorn laughed. "Quiet! Legolas is still sleeping!"

"That is no longer true, mellon-nin!" Legolas exclaimed, smiling at the sight before him.

"See what you two did?" Aragorn said.

"Us?!" the twins both exclaimed.

Aragorn laughed, walking back to the water's edge, intending to climb out.

Elladan snickered, throwing his twin a look.

Without warning, Aragorn suddenly felt himself grabbed from behind and forcefully dunked into the lake face-first.

Legolas laughed, reaching towards his pack and taking out his canteen.

Aragorn popped out of the water, sputtering. "You are going to regret that!" he told his brothers. 

"Do your worst!" said Elladan, climbing out of the lake. "We'll be waiting!" 

Legolas threw one of his blankets at Aragorn, who used it to wipe his face. 

"Well, look," said Elrohir. "One of us is still dry. Mayhap we should remedy that?"

Legolas shook his head vehemently. "No! I was thrown into the water last evening. That was enough for me!"

Elrohir snickered, walking towards Legolas menacingly.

Legolas really didn't want to get wet again, and he quickly got to his feet, stepping back. "Elrohir…please!" he exclaimed.

Aragorn stepped forward, intent on stopping his brother, but the elf halted with a chucke.

"I shall have mercy on you _this_ time, Prince!"

Legolas inwardly sighed with relief, as Elrohir crossed to his pack, digging out dry clothes.

Aragorn laughed at his brother's antics, walking over to his friend as Legolas sat down again. "Did you sleep well?" 

Legolas nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" the human asked, sitting beside him.

"I am well," Legolas told him. 

_Then why do you sleep with your eyes shut? _Aragorn thought.

Legolas caught his friend's skeptical look. "I am fine, mellon-nin, truly."

Aragorn nodded, reluctantly. _Mayhap he was simply tired from the journey. He is not yet back to full strength._

"How far shall we ride today?" Legolas asked Elladan.

Elrohir answered before his brother could. "Until we find another river!" he said, with a smirk.

Elladan chuckled, taking some fruit out of his pack. 

Legolas shot a mock-glare at the younger twin as he crossed to his bedroll and began to roll it up.

"Sit down, Legolas," said Aragorn. "We _can_ linger long enough for you to eat."

Legolas directed a softer glare to the human, making Aragorn's sarcastic smirk widen. He tossed an apple at Legolas, who caught it and sat beside him.

Aragorn watched him carefully, trying to ascertain if the elf's wound still caused him pain.

Legolas sensed his friend's intention, and looked at him. "I am all right, you need not ask."

"Does it pain you?" Aragorn asked anyway.

Legolas inwardly sighed, as he bit into the apple. "No."

"Then why do your eyes close in sleep?"

Legolas hesitated. He couldn't admit to pain or weakness, for he despised being treated as if he were fragile. He knew that Aragorn could see through him, however, and tried to think of the best way to phrase his answer. "I am fine?" he said, but it came out more like a question.

Aragorn closed his eyes and shook his head, with a chuckle. "You are, by far, the most stubborn elf—no, the most stubborn _being_—that I have ever met!"

Legolas smiled, taking the statement not as an insult, but how it was meant—the truth. "Aragorn, I admit that my body has not yet regained its full strength, but I have recovered a good deal and my wound does not pain me much. Please cease your needless worry—for _your_ sake as well as mine—and let us enjoy this…adventure," he replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Aragorn smiled back, realizing that Legolas must have some kind of revenge to get on Elladan and Elrohir. "All right, but I will keep an eye on you."

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. "Mayhap you best keep it for yourself, I have two of my own, thank you."

Aragorn didn't expect such words, and he laughed loudly, drawing the twins' attention.

"What is so amusing?" Elladan asked.

"Nothing," Aragorn replied, teasing his brothers.

"Hrump," said Elrohir, pretending to be annoyed. "We don't need any silly human jokes anyway."

At those words, Aragorn took the last bite of his apple, and threw the core straight at the younger twin. His aim was perfect, and it bounced right off Elrohir's head, who gave a startled gasp.

Elladan started laughing, as his brother jumped up and turned around.

"Mayhap we should be on our way," said Legolas.

Everyone nodded their heads and started breaking camp.

Aragorn shot a look of gratitude at the elf, who had probably just saved him from being dumped into the lake again. 

The four friends were on their way within minutes, enjoying the warm, sunny day. It wasn't long, however, before Legolas' horse started to hasten her speed, wanting to run.

Legolas smirked to himself, kicking his mare into a gallop and quickly passing his friends. 

The other three were surprised at his sudden action and quickly dashed after him.

Legolas had a head start, but not a very large one. He whispered to the horse in Elvish and she gave a sudden burst of speed, leaving his friends trailing far behind. 

They watched as Legolas plunged into the woods, and quickly followed. They eventually rode into a clearing, expecting to find the blond-haired elf waiting for them.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called, concerned when he didn't spot him. 

A twig suddenly bounced off the human's head, and he looked up, to see the elf sitting on a tree branch directly above him.

The twins laughed, and Legolas climbed down.

"I believe I won that race," he said, smirking.

"Of course you did!" said Elladan. "Because it was not a _fair_ one!"

Legolas chuckled and whistled for his mare, who came out from behind some trees. "I would challenge you to another, but alas, I do not wish to tire Gwaeren."

"Right," said Elrohir, sarcastically.

Legolas chuckled, remounting his horse. 

They continued to ride for the rest of the day, finally halting in the evening. They had indeed stopped at another river, but Legolas—remembering Elrohir's earlier threat—forced them to make camp a little ways beyond it.

That night was just as chilly as the previous one. 

Aragorn was once more relieved at the fact that Elladan had brought more blankets, as he once again watched Legolas curl up under his. It bothered the human that his friend was still affected by the cold weather, but his concern turned to immense relief and joy when he saw Legolas fall asleep with his eyes only slightly closed. 

Elladan saw the smile on his brother's face, and looked to see what had made him so happy. Smiling himself, he grabbed a pebble and threw it at his twin, not wanting to risk waking Legolas with his voice.

Elrohir turned around, looking askance at his twin.

Elladan put a finger to his lips to indicate quiet, before pointing at the blond-haired elf.

Elrohir mirrored his twin's expression and grinned at Aragorn. _Now Estel can finally let go of his guilt, _he thought. 

He had no idea how wrong his statement would soon come to be…


	3. To Best an Elf: Cheat!

WOW, over 100 reviews for only 2 chapters! You people are so wonderful! *dances a merry jig* How can I thank you all enough? I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this story so much! :) Wait till you see what I have in store for our favorite elves and ranger! ;)

***************

The morning dawned cloudy, the chill in the air remaining. 

Aragorn stayed wrapped up in his blankets, enjoying the opportunity to simply lie there and do nothing. He and Elladan had decided that since this trip was intended for relaxation, that they would simply stay where they were for the day, rather than doing more traveling. 

Legolas was still asleep—his eyes open. It was such a wonderful sight to Aragorn that he couldn't stop smiling. 

"You are easily amused," he suddenly heard, startling slightly.

Legolas had awoken, and returned the human's smile.

"You slept with your eyes open," Aragorn told him, happily.

Legolas feigned surprise. "Is that so? I did not notice," he joked, pushing back the blankets.

"Not very observant, for an elf," Aragorn answered, chuckling. "How does your wound fare today?"

"It fares well," Legolas told him, as he stood. "Where are your brothers?"

"Hunting."

"Let us hope that they bring us back something edible!" said Legolas, as he took some fruit out of his pack and moved past his friend, to sit on a fallen log.

Aragorn dozed off for a few minutes, abruptly waking when he noticed how quiet it was. Wondering what Legolas was doing, he turned over to see his friend fletching arrows. 

With a sly grin, Aragorn quietly rose and slowly started walking in the elf's direction.

Legolas pretended that he didn't hear Aragorn coming. If the human wanted to sneak up on him, he would let him try.

Aragorn's boots made no noise as he walked, and he grinned at the knowledge that the elf didn't realize his plan. 

Legolas continued what he was doing, sensing Aragorn getting closer and closer. Suddenly he sprang up and turned around…but unexpectedly felt arms encircle him and pull him towards the ground, where he was deposited rather gently.

Aragorn stood over him, grinning like a fool, the tip of his sword resting against the elf's throat.

Legolas was completely stunned. Aragorn had _never_ succeeded in sneaking up on him in all the years that they'd known each other. "H-how?" he stuttered.

Aragorn laughed loudly, removing his sword and holding out a hand to help his friend stand. "It seems that I have finally bested you, mellon-nin! Oh, how long have I waited for this day to come! You are fortunate to not be in perfect health, or else your landing would have been much rougher!"

Legolas was so surprised at the situation that he didn't even notice Aragorn's comment about his health. Frowning—not in anger, but in shock and dismay—he could think of nothing to say. _An elf's reflexes cannot be surpassed by those of a human…what did I do wrong? Has my injury caused me to lose skill?_

Aragorn saw the look on his face, and his expression changed as he flicked a leaf out of his friend's golden hair. "Forgive me, my friend; I cheated."

Legolas' frown changed to a look of surprise.

Aragorn smiled. "You believe that I literally caught you off guard. No. I knew that you sensed my presence, so I merely waited for you to make a move before _I_ did."

Legolas' jaw dropped. "You…_human_!" he exclaimed, playfully shoving him. Shaking his head, his voice dropped to a whisper. "I trust that you will not tell your brothers of this," he said sternly, though his eyes twinkled. "They would enjoy the story far too much, and then I would be forced to take revenge."

Aragorn laughed. "I will not tell them," he said. _When you're in the same room, that is._

********************

As the day wore on, the sky remained cloudy and the temperature didn't improve much. It looked as if it might rain, and they were glad to be sheltered by the thicket; the dense trees would block much of the rain if it truly did fall. 

Afternoon came quickly, and the four friends occupied time by telling stories of each other. 

"Tell me an old story about Legolas!" Aragorn said.

"I have one that would amuse you!" said Elladan.

Legolas shot him a wary look.

Elladan pretended that he didn't see it. "One day, Thranduil and Legolas were coming for a visit. It had been nearly a year since we'd seen each other—" 

Elrohir chuckled and Legolas groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Legolas was still very young…I believe he was not even as high as my chest. Apparently, he was very eager to arrive, and kicked his horse into a faster gallop."

Aragorn sat forward, hanging on every word.

"His horse was a very fast one, and our poor little prince was not quite able to manage it…"

Legolas gave an undignified snort, even though he knew Elladan's words to be true.

Elladan couldn't resist chuckling. "We were all standing outside, waiting for their arrival. We suddenly heard galloping hooves, and were quite surprised to see a horse shoot into Rivendell like a flying arrow, with Little Legolas hanging on for dear life!"

Legolas sighed loudly. "Elladan! You exaggerate!"

Elrohir shook his head. "He _underestimates_, you mean!"

"And I was not that 'little'!" Legolas muttered.

Aragorn was laughing by now, highly amused by the embarrassment in his friend's voice.

"Before we had a chance to do anything, the horse abruptly stopped and Legolas flew through the air."

Aragorn stopped laughing, his face taking on a look of shock. "It threw you?" he said to his friend.

Legolas sighed again. "I'd been pulling back on the reins the whole time, and it chose that moment to finally obey me. Its stop was too sudden, and I was unprepared."

"Not to mention that Legolas hardly weighed anything," said Elladan.

"He _still_ doesn't!" said Elrohir, ducking from the slap that Legolas aimed at him.

"As I was saying," said Elladan, still laughing. "Poor Legolas flew through the air, landing rather hard and rolling a few times. We were shocked at the sight; sure that he had been badly injured, but Legolas sat up before we even reached him. He was bruised and scratched, but miraculously had no serious injuries." 

"You were very fortunate," said Aragorn, shaking his head in amazement. "You could have been killed!"

Legolas nodded, solemnly.

"So we urgently asked him if he was all right," Elladan continued. "His reply to us? 'Dim-witted horse'." 

Aragorn started laughing again, winning a smile from Legolas. "Do you have any other stories?"

The twins thought for a minute, but before either of them could answer, Legolas suddenly jumped to his feet and pulled an arrow from his quiver, notching it to his bow.

The other three each thought that he was playfully threatening them against telling more embarrassing tales, but the fair-haired elf was aiming the arrow _away_ from them.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

***************

And now the danger begins! BWAHAHAHAHA! lol ;) How'd you all like the tale of 'Little' Legolas? LOL! I had a lot of fun writing that scene! :)


	4. Stinkin' Orcs!

Hey everyone! Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for; the danger begins! LOL ;)

***************

Everyone jumped to their feet as Legolas started firing arrows into the woods. 

Sudden growls filled the air, as orcs plunged into the thicket from two different directions. There were so many of them that the elves' bows quickly became useless.

Legolas whipped out his twin knives, engaging in a deadly dance that brought down each foe that dared to attack him. He heard Aragorn and the twins nearby, the sounds that reached his ears assuring him that they were prevailing against their enemies.

Orc after orc fell to the ground dead, as the four friends made use of their exceptional fighting skills. 

Aragorn and the twins kept glancing at Legolas, not knowing if he was yet strong enough for such a fight. He appeared to be doing well, to their relief, and so far none of them had received any kind of injury…yet.

Legolas slashed his knife across the throat of an orc, kicking it away so that he could stab the creature that came up behind it. His still-healing stab wound was protesting his fast movements, and a cry of surprise to his left had him suddenly looking towards Aragorn.

An orc had pushed the human to trip over a dead body, where Aragorn fell.

Legolas started towards him, intent on saving his friend's life, but Aragorn rolled out of the way of the attacking orc and jumped to his feet, quickly regaining the offensive. 

Legolas was greatly relieved. Taking a deep breath, he turned around slower than usual, to accommodate his old stab wound…but slowness was Legolas' undoing. There was a sudden movement to his left, and the elf wasn't quite prepared for it. 

An orc wildly swung a club towards his head, and Legolas threw his left arm up to protect himself as he stabbed at the evil creature. The knife met flesh, sinking in to the hilt, but not before the orc's club connected with crushing force.

Legolas heard the snap of bone, and he gasped at the sudden pain. It was enough to distract him from pulling his weapon from the now-dead orc, and as it fell, Legolas nearly went down with it, his body still weakened from his old injury.

Stumbling forward with the orc's considerable weight, Legolas yanked out the knife, managing to regain his balance.

Aragorn saw his friend's difficulty, and knew that he must be injured in some way. He quickly ended the life of the orc that he was fighting, and made his way towards the elf, just in time to see another orc rush towards his friend with a knife held high. "LEGOLAS!"

Legolas turned, to see the orc with a knife aimed for his head. He quickly dropped to the ground, but wasn't quite fast enough. The tip of the blade managed to leave a long cut from the left side of his forehead down past his temple. 

Aragorn rushed the orc, sword slicing towards it with deadly force.

The foul creature fell without even knowing what had hit him.

Turning around, Aragorn knelt beside his friend, who was sitting on the ground cradling his arm. "Broken?" he asked.

Legolas nodded, with a sigh. Blood dripped down his face, but he paid it no mind.

Elladan and Elrohir suddenly appeared and likewise dropped to their knees, neither twin having a mark on them from the sudden battle.

Aragorn shook his head in relief at their luck as he pulled out his healer's bag, handing Elladan a cloth and motioning to Legolas' face.

Gently taking the elf's arm, Aragorn gently ran a hand along it, feeling the broken bone. It was a bad, uneven break, one that he knew would be extremely painful, but he was immensely relieved that it hadn't broken through the skin.

Legolas winced and closed his eyes, biting his lip to avoid voicing his pain.

"Elrohir?" said Aragorn.

The twin looked up, instantly knowing what his brother needed him to do. Quickly scooting behind Legolas, he tightly gripped the younger elf by his upper arms.

With a swift motion, Aragorn pushed the bone back where it belonged.

Legolas tried valiantly to hold in his cry of pain, but failed, weakly slumping back against Elrohir, who gripped him tighter.

His face a mask of sympathy, Elladan placed the bloody cloth against the cut on his friend's head, taking Legolas' right hand and placing it over the fabric to hold it there while he retrieved some sticks to use as a splint for his arm. 

Aragorn carefully pushed up Legolas' sleeve, wrapping a long bandage around the limb as he waited for his brother to return. Gently pulling the sleeve down again, he took the sticks from Elladan and placed them where he wanted them, making his brother hold them still while he wrapped another length of bandage around them, securing them in place.

Reaching into his bag again, Aragorn pulled out a piece of cloth and made a sling, slipping it around his friend's neck. When he looked into Legolas' eyes, he was concerned to see them closed. "Legolas?"

The wounded elf opened them, pain clearly showing on his pale face.

Aragorn sighed deeply, realizing that they should've never gone on this camping trip. Guilt over his friend's stab wound began to assault him terribly, and after carefully resting Legolas' arm in the sling, Aragorn took some painkilling herbs out of his bag, asking Elladan to fetch a cup of water.

As his brother obeyed, Aragorn reached towards the cut on Legolas' head and moved the elf's hand away from it. Taking the bloody cloth from him, he was relieved to see that the injury wasn't deep. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Legolas started to shake his head, but changed his mind. "No."

Elladan brought back the water, handing the cup to Aragorn, who crushed the herbs and dropped them in.

Elrohir took the cup and held it to Legolas' lips, who shot him an, 'I-can-do-it-myself' look. 

Smiling at the sight, Elladan stood and walked a few paces away, motioning for Aragorn to join him. "We need to get Legolas home."

Aragorn nodded, with a sigh. "Ada is going to kill us."

Elladan paled at his words. "Ai! I promised him that no one would get hurt!"

Aragorn shot him a shocked look. "You _promised_ him? You made a promise about something more unlikely than orcs becoming citizens of Imladris!"

Elladan rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, trying to figure out how to explain this to their father…


	5. Listen to the Human!

Ooh! You people have made me SO happy! 200 reviews for 4 chapters! *faints* How I wish I could reply to them all…but I think that would take me longer than writing the story! LOL! ;) Keep the reviews coming, please; I so much enjoy reading them! You all make writing so rewarding! :)

***************

Aragorn almost laughed at his brother's expression of woe, but he knew that the situation was no laughing matter. Turning, he saw Legolas sitting up on his own now, no longer leaning against Elrohir. The dark-haired elf had a hand on Legolas' good arm to keep him steady, and they were both listening to the conversation. 

"We should start for home tomorrow," Elladan finally said. "Legolas should rest tonight."

Before the injured elf could insist that he was fine, Elrohir scooped him up in his arms and stood so fast that it made Legolas' head spin.

"Put me down!" he exclaimed.

Elrohir chuckled, gently setting his friend on his feet. 

"Have the herbs taken effect yet?" Aragorn asked, having given his friend a fast-acting one. 

Legolas nodded, but he was known for hiding his pain and could very well be lying.

"Let us make camp away from this foul stench," said Elladan, gesturing to the slain orcs. 

Elrohir rushed towards their horses, letting them loose. 

Legolas' mare trotted towards him at a high speed, stopping before the elf with a neigh that sounded askance, as if knowing that he was injured. Legolas smiled and stroked her nose. 

Aragorn took the reins of his own steed, turning in time to see Legolas attempting to mount one-handed, his elven pride stopping him from commanding the horse to kneel. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, quickly reaching up a hand and bracing his friend's back, preventing him from possibly falling.

"I am fine!" the elf protested, now safely atop his mare. It was a terrible lie, for he'd accidentally bumped his broken arm as he mounted, and it was sending unbearable stabbing pains up and down the entire limb.

"That was foolish," Aragorn said, seeing the pain in his friend's eyes. "Your pride will only hurt you further!"

"Listen to the human, Legolas," said Elrohir. "He occasionally shows wisdom!"

Aragorn shot a mock-glare at his brother, looking once more at Legolas before mounting his own horse.

Legolas sighed as they rode away from the dead orcs. After what he'd been through in the past week, he couldn't believe that he now had another injury to deal with. The pain of the broken bone was agonizing, and he eagerly awaited the effects of the painkilling herbs; he had indeed lied to his friend about their efficiency.

Aragorn kept looking at Legolas, checking to be sure that he was all right. He kept the horses' pace slow, not wanting the elf's arm to be jostled around. 

They rode for about a mile before stopping. 

Aragorn quickly jumped down from his horse and reached up to help Legolas dismount from his own, not wanting the elf to cause more injury to his arm. 

Legolas inwardly sighed when he felt his friend's hands touch him, but he didn't complain, knowing that the human was only concerned with his well-being. The elf knew that the break in his arm was very bad; if the roles were reversed, he would be showing the same concern for Aragorn that the human was showing him now.

As Legolas touched down, he noticed that his stab wound was aching worse, and he quickly looked at his tunic to see if there was any blood. He was relieved to see none, as he knew that Aragorn would be very upset if his wound reopened again.

"Sit down while we make camp," Aragorn said to him, leading the elf over to a fallen log. 

Legolas frowned. "I'm capable of helping!"

Aragorn sighed as he looked at his friend. Legolas was very pale; he hadn't been fit for that orc fight. "We don't need your help, mellon-nin. Besides, you are in pain; do not deny it."

Legolas sighed as he was forced to sit. They truly didn't need his help; the twins were setting up the camp so swiftly that they didn't even require Aragorn's assistance.

"Foul orcs!" Elladan suddenly exclaimed. "Forcing us to cut short our trip!"

Legolas made a guilty face and opened his mouth to apologize, but Elladan spoke again. 

"Do not blame yourself for your injury, Legolas. We should be apologizing to _you_; dragging you on a trip so soon after your ordeal!"

The others nodded agreement, but Legolas shook his head, standing. "Why must we go back? It is not a serious injury." 

His three friends shot him incredulous looks.

"Not serious?" Aragorn echoed. "Legolas, Ada needs to look at your arm; that is not a clean break. It will take longer to heal than usual."

"And it will hinder your ability to fight, should we come upon more orcs!" said Elladan.

"You are not safe out here, in this condition," Elrohir told him.

Legolas sighed, knowing that Elrohir wasn't only speaking of his arm. As if on cue, a sudden piercing pain stabbed into his injured limb, and he unwillingly gasped, having been caught off guard.

Aragorn gently grabbed his friend and sat him on the log again, where Legolas stayed motionless, clutching his arm.

The twins moved closer, wishing that there was something they could do to ease his pain. They both blamed themselves, as the trip had been their idea.

"I am all right," Legolas said, sensing their concern. He tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but didn't succeed.

The twins sighed, going back to making camp. 

Rummaging through his pack, Aragorn searched for a stronger herb that could be safely combined with the other that he'd already given Legolas. He didn't find any, and sighed. "Stay right here," he told his friend, as if Legolas were an elfling. 

Slightly amused, Legolas nodded.

Aragorn gave him a slight smile, standing and walking off, searching the ground for a certain plant. 

Now that no one was watching, Legolas let his façade drop from his features and groaned softly, closing his eyes and clutching his arm tighter. 

A hand touched the shoulder on his good arm a minute later, and he snapped his eyes open, having not heard anyone coming. 

Elladan and Elrohir sat on each side of him, looking worried. Elladan especially had a look of guilt on his face.

"Your intentions were good," Legolas said. "Do not fault yourselves for my injury, for there is nothing that you can do to change it."

The twins said nothing for a moment. 

"While that may be true, it is still distressing to see you suffer," Elladan said, gently. 

"It is distressing to _be_ the one suffering," Legolas answered, smiling in an attempt to ease their guilt.

The twins smiled back, but Legolas could tell that they did it only for his sake.

Aragorn came within view again, carrying with him a pile of dark leaves. "Here," he said, handing one to the elf. "This one works best without water."

Legolas took the leaf, obediently chewing it. He was surprised at its pleasant taste. 

Standing, Elrohir crossed to the middle of their camp to build a fire. "I have a mind to continue our storytelling," he said, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere.

Aragorn smiled. "Have you more mishaps—er, tales of Legolas?"

Elrohir laughed, to Legolas' dismay. "Many more, yes…but I think that those can wait for another time. Instead, I shall tell Legolas a tale of a young Estel!"

Aragorn grimaced, making everyone laugh. 

********************

Darkness fell quickly, and a hush eventually fell over the campsite.

Legolas lay staring at the stars, unmoving, feeling a strange floating sensation throughout his body. It took his hazy mind a while to realize that Aragorn had slipped a sleeping herb into his water. The pain in his arm was dulled, but not by much.

Aragorn watched him, wondering why the elf did not sleep. He wondered if mayhap he hadn't given Legolas enough of the herb, but shook his head, as that was highly unlikely. The only answer had to be that the elf was in too much pain to sleep.

Legolas heard Aragorn walking over, and turned his head to face him. 

"How is your arm?" the human asked, kneeling beside him.

"Fine," Legolas lied.

Aragorn made a face. "Then why do you not sleep?"

"I lie here marveling at the odd effects of your herbs," Legolas told him, smiling slightly. "It is an interesting sensation…floating while ones back is to the ground."

Aragorn smiled. "Why do you fight it, mellon-nin?"

Legolas looked back to the stars. "I do not fight it, I am simply enjoying the night."

"In other words," said Aragorn. "You can't sleep because your arm hurts too much."

Legolas looked at him again. "You are a very stubborn human."

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, and you are a very stubborn elf."

Smiling, Legolas blinked his eyes. "Worry not for me, Estel, sleep comes."

Aragorn noted the dreamy tone to the elf's voice, and knew that what he said was true. "Rest well."

Legolas didn't answer, asleep already…eyes once again shut.

Sighing heavily, Aragorn inwardly groaned at the sight. His friend's body had finally recovered enough for him to sleep with his eyes open, and now a new injury had rendered them once again closed.

Moving back to his bedroll, Aragorn retrieved his cloak and picked up a large rock before tiptoeing back to his friend. Kneeling beside the elf, he checked to be sure that his injured arm was secure in its sling before he rolled up the cloak and placed it against Legolas' upper arm, sitting the rock against it to hold it there. If there was something that Legolas was known for, it was turning over in his sleep. At least this way, he wouldn't roll onto his broken arm.

As if on cue, the elf suddenly tried to turn in that direction, but the rock stopped him and he slept on without waking.

Aragorn blinked, in shock at his perfect timing in preventing disaster. Deciding that his friend needed to be watched, he returned to his bedroll and dragged it beside the elf, laying down and gently grasping Legolas' good arm, so that if his friend attempted to move in his sleep, Aragorn would know.


	6. Orcs: Round Two

Hey everyone! :) Can you believe that ff was messed up again the other day? I lost 11 reviews for chapter 5! *gasp* The counter says 239 but the # in my review stats says 228. I hope that I can get them back…I didn't even get to find out what they said! *sniff!* 

Here's more story for ya! Enjoy, more danger creeps up on our heroes! lol ;)

***************

Legolas woke abruptly the next morning, thanks to the pain of his broken arm. It hurt even more than he expected, and he couldn't prevent a groan. 

Someone had a grip on his good arm, and he suddenly felt it tighten.

"Legolas?"

Opening his eyes, he saw his human friend lying a couple of feet away from him.

Aragorn quickly sat up, reaching for his pack of herbs. "Forgive me, mellon-nin…the herbs that I gave you last night have worn off, but I had not the heart to wake you."

Legolas gave no reply, trying to sit up with his good arm. 

Aragorn assisted him, before pouring some water and mixing in some painkilling herbs. He handed it to his friend, who took it and quickly drank it down. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned at Legolas' silence.

Legolas handed the cup back, with a nod. Sighing, he looked around the camp, noticing the absence of the twins. "Hunting again?"

Aragorn nodded, but then he frowned when he saw his brothers suddenly shoot out of the woods, running at full speed. 

"More orcs!" Elladan exclaimed. "A very large group! Heading this way!"

Aragorn quickly jumped to his feet, pulling Legolas up with him. "How close are they?" he asked.

"Too close; we will have to fight, there is no time to flee!" said Elrohir.

Aragorn shot a concerned look at Legolas, just as noise from the orcs started to fill their ears. "Hide, Legolas!"

Legolas' jaw practically dropped. "Hide?" he repeated, as if he thought that he'd heard wrong.

"Hide!" Aragorn repeated. "_Now!_ You cannot fight with a broken arm!"

"Yes I can!" Legolas insisted. "You do not honestly think that I would watch and do nothing while you endanger yourselves?!"

Aragorn was silent for a second, as he realized what he had to do to save his wounded friend's life. "No," he said, shaking his head. "You will _not_ watch…forgive me, mellon-nin..."

Before Legolas had a chance to ask 'why', a sudden pain exploded in his head and then he saw nothing. 

Aragorn had thrown a punch at the elf, hitting his temple and effectively knocking him out.

Elladan caught the elf prince before he could fall, and quickly picked him up, running into the woods and laying him behind a tree. When he returned, the orcs had already attacked.

********************

The feel of something touching his face woke Legolas, and he opened his eyes to find a leaf sitting on his nose. Confusion filled him, and he reached up the hand on his good arm and picked it up, studying it closely. _What happened?_ he thought.

Dropping the leaf, he carefully sat up, ignoring the throbbing in his head and arm. As he surveyed his surroundings, the sight shocked him.

Dead orcs littered the campsite.

Quickly standing, Legolas leaned against a tree for a few seconds when dizziness struck him, but it passed quickly and he wandered into the campsite, anxiously scanning the bodies for those of his friends.

He found none of them, and sighed in relief until he realized that the orcs had obviously carried them off. 

_Ai!_ he thought. _Aragorn and the twins are not easy to defeat…they must truly have been greatly outnumbered…or injured…_

Sighing with anxiety, Legolas turned around, looking for the horses. He found none, and frowned in alarm. "Gwaeren!" he shouted, listening for any sound of his faithful mare. He heard nothing, and closed his eyes in dismay. He would have to track the orcs on foot, and panic welled within him when he realized the amount of time that it would take. _They could all be dead by the time I find them! _

A flare-up of pain suddenly stabbed through his arm, and Legolas sighed deeply. _How can I possibly rescue them with my body in such a state? _

A rumble of thunder suddenly filled the air, and Legolas abruptly realized that it was raining. He'd been so upset over the situation that he hadn't even noticed. Feeling helpless and frustrated, he closed his eyes, wincing at the pain in his head from Aragorn's punch. 

Thunder rumbled again and Legolas reopened his eyes, suddenly realizing that if he wanted to find his friends, he had to hurry before the rain washed away the orcs' tracks.

Grabbing nothing but his weapons, he ran full-tilt into the woods, fear growing in his heart over his friends' safety.

********************

Aragorn winced when the orc dropped him to the ground. He quickly rolled over, to see his brothers lying nearby. The three of them had been restrained with their hands behind their backs, and each one of them had the same thing on their minds.

Legolas.

Aragorn sighed loudly, remembering how the orcs had come through the woods from two different directions, quickly throwing themselves at the three siblings and literally forcing them to the ground with their considerable weight…none of them could ever be a match for several hundred pounds of orcs.

Once they found themselves seemingly being crushed to the earth, their hands were quickly tied behind their backs and they were each slung over an orc's shoulder. It happened so fast that Aragorn was stunned; he barely even had a chance to struggle. 

Rain suddenly started to fall, and as the orcs started to move, Aragorn looked to where Elladan had left Legolas. The human couldn't see his friend, but felt panic at the thought of leaving him. As the orc carried him off, Aragorn continued to stare into the woods where his friend lay unconscious…hurt and now alone…

"Is anyone injured?" he suddenly heard whispered. 

Turning his head, he saw that the twins had managed to slowly drift closer to their human brother. 

The speaker must have been Elladan, because Elrohir answered. "No, I simply feel like I was buried under a pile of orcs."

Despite the situation, neither of them could stop a slight smile at his words. 

"That's because you _were_, Elrohir," Elladan answered slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

Aragorn sighed as he watched the orcs. He was shocked at their number; there appeared to be nearly a hundred of them. "Listen; whatever we do, we must not provoke these orcs. Let them say what they will; we will not argue with them..."

The twins looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

Aragorn sighed. "Let me finish! If we do anything rash, they may injure one or more of us. We cannot afford that, as we need to escape as soon as possible and make out way back to Legolas."

The twins nodded, saying nothing. Aragorn could see that they were as worried about their defenseless friend as he was.

"Do you think he's all right?" Elrohir suddenly whispered.

Aragorn sighed, looking up at the dark clouds. "I'm sure he is," he lied. 

********************

_I cannot believe that Aragorn did that!_ Legolas sighed as he followed the orcs' tracks, trying hard to ignore the pain that his body kept reminding him of. The headache wasn't too bad, but his arm felt like it'd been smashed with a club.

_Ah, yes…it was._

Legolas nearly laughed at his ridiculous thoughts, before sighing, wiping the rainwater from his face. His hair suddenly whipped in all directions when the wind blew, and he pushed it behind his ears, grimacing when he accidentally moved his left arm. 

The orcs' tracks suddenly veered off to the right, deeper into the woods. Legolas diligently followed, not noticing that the storm was growing worse.

Something suddenly made him stop walking. Frowning, Legolas looked around him, as a strange tingling made itself known in his body. It tickled the back of his neck and his anxiety rose when he realized the cause. 

Unable to hold back a frightened gasp, he started to run, before a sudden flash and deafening thunder filled the air, making the earth shake beneath his feet.

A bolt of lightning shot right through the trunk of a tree not ten feet away from him, before continuing its flight to strike the ground. 

Legolas stumbled back in shock, his eyes watering from the intense glare. His now-ringing ears only dimly heard the cracking from the tree as it began to fall.

Thunder rumbled again, and Legolas wasn't sure which way to go, fearing another lightning strike. His sight cleared enough for him to see the tree toppling towards him, and he turned around, dashing towards another tree, intent on hiding behind it.

Legolas never made it, for the tree hit the earth with a loud crash. Many branches struck his head and back, leaving cuts on his face. 

The ground shook when the great tree landed, sending Legolas to the muddy ground with it. He didn't land on his broken arm, thankfully, but the jolt was enough to send agonizing pain through the injured limb. 

Somehow, despite his pain, Legolas managed to crawl out from the tree's branches and collapse onto his back, breathing heavily. He laid there unmoving as the rain continued to fall, his body shaking with disbelief at what had just happened to him. He knew that he'd come within an inch of certain death…


	7. Orcs: Round Three!

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I love each and every one of them! (Including the 11 for chap 5 that ff.net ATE and never let me read, LOL! *whine*) Here's chap 7! It includes a little bit of twin angst! Not a whole lot, but some! (Wow, I actually hurt someone other than Legolas?) LOL ;)

***************

"What are they waiting for?" Elrohir whispered, watching the orcs.

Elladan looked at his brother. "You would ask such a question?! Do you _wish_ for them to torture us?"

Elrohir shot an annoyed look back. Before he could say anything, Aragorn spoke.

"I understand what he means…why have we stopped? The rain cannot be the reason, for we will all be wet whether we walk on or not."

The three of them watched the orcs as they talked amongst themselves, before suddenly hearing a few of the voices become louder.

"They argue," said Elladan.

Elrohir groaned. "Over _us_!"

Suddenly an orc broke away from the group, walking over to them with a grin. 

Aragorn and the twins said nothing, staring up at him defiantly. 

"Elves," the orc said, menacingly. 

Elladan heard his brother give another barely audible groan, knowing what was coming. Suddenly his hair was grabbed and pulled hard, making him gasp as he was roughly forced to his knees. He saw that the same was done to Elrohir, but before he could protest, he was suddenly backhanded across the face hard enough to send him to the ground. 

Something landed on his back and a flash of anxiety shot through him, before he realized that it was his brother, who had been likewise struck. 

"Stop it!" said Aragorn, trying to interfere, forgetting what he'd told the twins only a short time ago.

The orcs laughed and one of them pushed him, making Aragorn land on his back, on top of his tied hands.

Elladan and his brother braced themselves for the orcs' next action, which was to yank them up and backhand them on the other side. Before they had a chance to recover from the blows, the orcs again took them by the hair and dragged them through the mud.

"Did we get the elves all dirty?" one of the orcs sneered.

The other creatures laughed, and the twins found themselves released from their clutches. 

"Are you all right?" they heard Aragorn ask, who'd crawled over to them.

Both twins nodded as they sat up.

"Well, we know who won the argument!" said Elrohir, wishing that his hands were untied so that he could rub his aching face. "I'm shocked that that's _all_ they did to us."

Aragorn sighed. "It looks like they compromised. They didn't hurt you badly, they simply toyed with you."

Elladan echoed the sigh. "They intend to save us until they reach whatever they consider their 'home'."

Aragorn nodded. "But obviously, some of them couldn't wait."

"This is good," Elladan continued. "If they manage to leave us alone until then, we should be relatively unhurt by the time we escape."

"Especially Estel," said Elrohir, smirking, but relived at the thought.

Aragorn shrugged. It was well known that orcs despised elves, and their captors were so eager to inflict pain on the twins that they didn't even bother with the human…yet.

"Especially Estel _unless_ he does again what he told us _not_ to do!" said Elladan.

Aragorn frowned, before realizing what he meant.

"He is right; do not try to stop them again, Estel," said Elrohir. "We could not bear it if you were hurt in our place."

Aragorn smiled slightly, at their words.

Further talk was interrupted when the orcs marched over again, grabbing the three and yanking them to their feet. They each received a hard blow to the face—including Aragorn this time—that dazed them long enough to be again slung over an orc's shoulder as they moved on once more.

********************

Legolas stopped for a minute, leaning against a tree. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes against the pain in his broken arm, which had grown worse. 

The tree sensed his pain and tried to comfort him. 

Legolas smiled. _Hannon le, I am all right._

The tree didn't believe him. _Why do you wander in the rain, alone and injured?_

_I am looking for my friends, _he explained_. Did orcs pass this way with two elves and a human?_

_Yes,_ the tree told him. _Not long ago._

Legolas was slightly surprised at that. Looking up at the sun, he realized that Aragorn's punch hadn't rendered him unconscious for very long, thankfully. 

_If you continue in this direction, _said the tree, _you shall find them._

Legolas nodded, before suddenly thinking of a new question. _Do you know if any of them were injured?_

The tree was silent for a moment. _I saw no sign of injury. They seemed merely restrained. _

Legolas sighed with relief, closing his eyes again and slumping against the tree. He sensed the tree's concern at his action, and opened his eyes. _I am well. Thank you for your help. _

The tree somehow gave off a pleasant emotion, making the elf almost imagine a smile on its trunk. 

Feeling mentally restored—knowing that his friends were alive a mere hour or so ago—Legolas straightened and patted the tree before setting off again.

The rain had slowed slightly, the thunder and lightning thankfully having passed. The tracks left by the orcs had all but faded, so Legolas was now relying on information from the tree.

Sighing, Legolas tried to distract himself from the agony shooting through his arm. _Think…plan…when I reach them, how will I make possible their escape? Orcs will be abundant, guarding them…and I cannot shoot my bow…_

Abruptly stopping, despair welled within him at the realization. He had no real way of rescuing his friends! _Why did my arm have to be broken? Why now, of all times! _As horrible as the notion was, he knew that it was a useless thought, as there was nothing to be done about it. 

Sighing once again, Legolas continued on, having no choice but to play the situation by ear. 

Time passed slowly; the rain continued to fall, making Legolas feel cold despite his elven nature. He walked as fast as he could, using all of his elven senses in an effort to try to detect the presence of orcs. He sensed nothing, but he wondered if the ever-growing pain in his arm was hindering him. 

Lightning suddenly flashed, and Legolas inwardly cringed, fearing a repeat of the previous storm's incident. The rain's intensity increased, but the thunder wasn't overly loud, leading him to believe that this storm would not be as severe. 

Wiping the rain from his eyes, he sighed at the futile action as he walked carefully, now coming to an area of steep embankments. 

The orc tracks were fewer now, as the heavy rain washed them all away, but Legolas was not deterred; he was determined to save his friends…somehow.


	8. Captured!

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want, elf?"

Elrohir sighed as his body bounced with each step that the orc took. "Would you mind putting me down?"

The orc laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Well," said Elrohir, sheepishly. "I need to…ah…answer the call of nature."

"Talk to the trees where you are, elf."

Elrohir gave a nervous laugh. "That's not what I mean. I have to…you know."

It took a minute for the orc to understand. He laughed again, stopping, to Elrohir's surprise. He shouted something to the other orcs, who also laughed as they halted.

"Estel!" Elrohir called, as the orc roughly dropped him. "Nature calls!"

Aragorn frowned, wondering what Elrohir was talking about. He suddenly found himself dumped on the ground, and the orc carrying him cut his bonds. 

"If either of you try to run, this elf dies!" said the orc holding Elladan.

"Don't hurt him," Aragorn quickly said. "We won't attempt to escape!"

Elrohir grabbed his arm, and they both quickly vanished behind a tree, as if wanting privacy.

"What in Middle Earth are you _doing_?" Aragorn asked his brother, who looked over his shoulder to be sure that the orcs couldn't hear them.

"Hush," said Elrohir, still holding onto his brother's arm. "Listen; there are elves not far behind us."

Aragorn sighed in relief at the news. "How do you know?"

"The trees speak of it," Elrohir told him. "Mayhap Legolas went back to Imladris and gathered a group to find us. We need to stop so that they can catch up." He sighed, giving Aragorn an odd look. "You need to play dead."

Aragorn blinked. "I need to _what_?"

Elrohir nodded. "Fall ill, suddenly. I will tell the orcs that you suffer frequent odd spells and need to rest for a time…"

"What makes you think they'll listen to you?" Aragorn interrupted.

"I will tell them that if they do not, that you will die and they will lose their chance to torture you when we reach their home," Elrohir said, not able to hold back a slight smile.

Aragorn blinked, thinking that he was joking. "You are serious."

Elrohir's smile faded. "This is the only plan that I can think of."

Aragorn sighed, but reluctantly nodded.

When the two of them came out from around the tree, the orc holding Elladan suddenly dropped him, apparently now allowing the older twin his own turn. 

An orc grabbed Aragorn and held a knife to his throat; threatening Elladan with his death should he try to escape.

The older twin knew that Elrohir and Aragorn had discussed something; he'd heard their voices with his sharp elven ears. Deliberately walking towards his twin, he looked a question at him.

"Aphad min tegi," Elrohir whispered, as he walked past.

Aragorn stood in the orc's clutches, drooping his eyelids and occasionally swaying, in an attempt to appear ill. He increased his breathing rate, and deliberately shook his body, as he waited for Elladan to return.

The older twin came back quickly, and shot Aragorn a concerned look. "Estel?" he exclaimed.

In answer, Aragorn gasped and forced his body to go limp, narrowly missing the orc's knife as he fell.

The twins both gave exclamations of shock and fear, rushing to his side.

"What is this!" exclaimed the orc who'd held the human at knifepoint.

"He is ill!" Elrohir exclaimed, gently pushing Aragorn's hair out of his face. "This happens to him often. We cannot go on or he will die!"

"So?" said the orc. "Let him."

A chill went down Elladan's spine. Looking at his twin, he said nothing, not sure what his brothers had planned.

"We need only stay here until he wakes," Elrohir told the orc. "Do you not wish to return home with three prizes rather than two?"

The orcs knew that Elrohir was only saying that to save the human's life, but the elf's words were true nonetheless. Turning, he bellowed to the rest of the orcs in the Black Speech.

The twins paid no attention, instead pretending to care for their fallen brother, who was playing the part of a sick man very well.

"I wonder how many times you faked illness to Ada?" Elladan whispered.

Aragorn suddenly smiled, before quickly returning his expression to a pained one.

Two orcs suddenly approached them, one of them quickly holding a knife to Aragorn's throat as a threat while the other tied Elladan and Elrohir's ankles, leaving their hands free to tend to their brother. 

Moving away, the orcs settled nearby, keeping their weapons in view of the elves.

The twins exchanged glances, before turning their attention to Aragorn again, pretending to check for fever and monitor his pulse.

"Dim-witted orcs," they suddenly heard their 'sick' brother whisper, an amused expression on his face. 

=================

Legolas leaned against a tree, breathing heavily with pain and fatigue. He knew that he was close to finding his friends; he was finally sensing the orcs' presence. What he couldn't discern, for some reason, was how close the creatures were.

_Go back the way you came, _the tree suddenly said. _You are in great danger. _

"I need to find my friends," Legolas replied aloud, resting his forehead against the bark.

_You cannot fight such a large number alone, _the tree argued, speaking of the orcs. _They will harm you._

Legolas sighed. _I know._ He pushed off from the tree and continued walking, no longer bothering to wipe the rainwater from his face. 

Suddenly he heard a noise: the snap of a twig. Pulling out one of his knives, he held it at the ready as he searched for the sound's cause.

His elven senses screamed _orcs! _at him, and he knew that he was caught.

A loud shout suddenly filled the air as a group of the foul creatures ran out of the woods.

Legolas raised his knife, knowing how useless it would be against so many. He slashed it at the first orc that reached him, but it moved to the side as more orcs swarmed the elf, grabbing him roughly.

Legolas gasped in pain when a hand made contact with his broken arm, and suddenly found himself being dragged—by his good arm, thankfully—into the woods.

The trees surrounding them swayed their branches, distressed to see the wounded elf captured. 

Legolas winced when an orc suddenly kicked him, making him stumble. The other creatures laughed, and Legolas wondered what physical state the twins and Aragorn were in.

Reaching a clearing, Legolas saw more orcs nearby, and quickly looked for his friends. He spotted the twins sitting on the ground, next to Aragorn…who lay unmoving…

=================

"Aphad min tegi," : Sindarin Elvish for "Follow our lead."


	9. Ow!

At the sight of the prone human, Legolas gasped and tried to get out of the orc's grasp, intent on reaching his friend.

"Friends of yours, elf?" the orc leader sneered, standing before the Prince.

Legolas glared at him, saying nothing.

"What have we here?" said the orc in a mocking voice, reaching out for Legolas' broken arm. "You should not be wandering injured and alone, elf, there are _dangerous_ things in the woods!"

Laughter echoed through the group of easily-amused creatures.

The orc smiled menacingly at Legolas, before suddenly punching his broken arm.

Legolas cried out in pain, as agony shot up and down his arm from shoulder to fingertips.

Elrohir jumped to his feet, while Elladan restrained Aragorn from doing the same; they had to continue with their ruse, despite what the orcs did to Legolas.

Aragorn was relieved that he was facing his friend. At least this way he could see what was happening, while continuing to pretend that he was ill.

"Sit!" the orc yelled to Elrohir, taking Legolas' own knife from the orc that had confiscated it, and holding it to Legolas' throat. "Sit, or your friend dies!"

Elrohir quickly dropped to the ground.

The orc looked back at Legolas. "How did we not encounter you earlier? Did you hide when we attacked your friends?"

Legolas glared angrily. "Never!"

"But yet, you were absent," said the orc, fingering the knife. Without another word, he swiped it at the blond-haired elf, slashing the shoulder on his bad arm.

Legolas bit his lip to avoid groaning.

Aragorn, from his position on the ground, closed his eyes in sorrow. Why did the orcs enjoying preying on the weak?

"You need some manners, elf," said the orc. With that, he punched him in the eye.

Legolas stumbled back with the impact, but the orc still holding onto his good arm kept him upright. Trying to pull his arm free, he looked up at the orc leader, defiantly.

The creature didn't like the look on his face, and hit him again.

Legolas closed his eyes as pain flared through him, but straightened again with another glare aimed at his foe.

The orc grew more angry, and gave a wild yell as he aimed a punch at the elf's head this time.

Legolas saw stars and felt his legs buckle beneath him. He felt himself being dragged, and gasped when his body impacted with the hard earth.

Hands touched him, and he dimly heard the twin's voices, along with Aragorn's.

"Estel?" he whispered, trying to open his eyes.

"Hush, mellon-nin!" Aragorn whispered. "Let them think you unconscious."

Legolas succeeded in opening his eyes, and saw Aragorn still lying on the ground beside him. "You are hurt…" he whispered, re-closing his eyes.

"No," Aragorn replied. "It was a ruse to get the orcs to halt our journey so that the _elves_ could catch up with us." He shot a glance at Elrohir, who had obviously somehow got the information from the trees wrong. "Rest, while you have the chance."

Legolas sighed, not knowing how rest could be achieved with such excruciating pain in his arm.

Elladan looked around. "Could we have some water?!" he yelled.

An orc laughed at him. "No!"

Elladan sighed loudly. "They'll recover _faster_ with it!"

The orc leader, wanting to move on as soon as possible, saw the truth in his words. "Give it to them."

An orc threw a waterskin towards them, and Elladan managed to catch it. "Here, Legolas," he said, knowing that the injured elf needed it more.

Legolas opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but Elrohir stopped him, gently propping him up high enough to drink.

The water tasted wonderful, and Legolas nearly drank half of the skin's contents before he realized it and quickly stopped.

"How did you get these cuts?" Elrohir asked, gesturing to Legolas' face as he laid his friend back down.

Legolas groaned at the memory, and slung his good arm over his eyes. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

Aragorn frowned. "What happened?"

Legolas removed his arm, reopening his eyes. He suddenly realized that it had finally stopped raining. "A storm arose, and lightning struck a tree beside me."

The twins' eyebrows shot up in unison. It would've been a humorous sight had the conversation been a happy one.

"The tree fell," Legolas continued. "I was unable to outrun it."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, speechless.

Legolas was the one to break the silence. "Do not _ever_ take me camping again."

The others saw the smile on his face, and gave him a sad smile in return.

"Legolas!" Aragorn suddenly exclaimed. "How fares your other injury?"

Legolas knew that he meant the week-old stab wound. "It is fine, mellon-nin. Worry not for it," he said, closing his eyes.

Seeing that the elf-prince intended to rest, everyone remained quiet.

The orcs didn't, however, seemingly making as much noise as possible, but somehow, Legolas slept. It was something that worried the twins and Aragorn, as it showed the frail state of the elf's health…especially since Legolas' eyes were once again closed…


	10. Anxiety

A few hours after Legolas' capture, the orc leader approached his prisoners. "Up! We leave."

Elrohir looked at him. "But they are unfit for travel!" he said, pointing at Legolas and Aragorn.

"I do not care!" the orc yelled. "We leave _now_!"

Sighing, Elladan gently woke Legolas, while Elrohir helped Aragorn to his feet, wanting to keep up the ruse of the human's 'illness'.

Legolas opened his eyes at Elladan's touch, blinking up at the sky.

"Come," Elladan said. "They are forcing us to travel."

Legolas said nothing, wincing as he sat up.

Elladan helped him to his feet, pulling Legolas' good arm over his own shoulders and wrapping an arm around the injured elf's waist.

The orc leader watched them, thinking. He wanted their captives to walk on their own this time—as they were sick of carrying them—but how would he prevent these two, unbound as they were, from escaping?

Grabbing the arm of an orc that walked by, he pointed at Legolas. "Take that one."

The orc walked towards the elf, but stopped when his leader spoke again.

"Wait, take the human instead." The orc leader knew that humans had less endurance than elves, and wanted to travel as far as possible before nightfall. "If any of you attempts escape," he told the three elves, "the human dies."

Aragorn forced himself to remain limp as the orc slung him over its shoulder.

_At least Estel won't have to walk, _Legolas thought, as they began moving again. He hated to show weakness, but was grateful for Elladan's support after having been so abused by the orcs.

They walked in silence for an hour before Legolas suddenly groaned. The terrain had become uneven, constantly jolting his broken arm. It was hurting so badly now that he couldn't remain silent any longer.

Aragorn, where he hung over the orc's shoulder, looked up at the sound, but the orc turned around to see what was wrong, facing Aragorn away from his friend.

Most of the foul creatures looked at Legolas, but the elf straightened his posture, lifting his chin and walking on, refusing to show more weakness.

The orcs turned back around, continuing the journey.

As soon as they did, Legolas slumped against Elladan again, who held onto him tighter.

Elrohir sighed, glancing at Aragorn, who looked very upset at his friend's suffering.

Sunset came quickly, and the orcs finally called a halt, to the four friend's relief.

The orc holding Aragorn dropped him to the ground and tied him to a tree.

Aragorn kept his eyes closed, still feigning illness. When the orc moved away, he opened them, frowning when an orc roughly grabbed Legolas away from Elladan, likewise tying the injured elf to a tree only a few feet from his own.

Aragorn's blood boiled when the orc looped the rope across the upper arm of Legolas' broken limb. _There is no reason for that,_ the human thought. _They should've left his arm free! Legolas is incapable of using it, so why restrain it? _He sighed. _What other reason; to cause him pain._

Elrohir was tied to a tree not too far from Legolas, and the orcs surprisingly left Elladan free.

"You will give them the care that ensures their survival until we return to our campsite," said the orc leader. "If you attempt escape, I will kill each of your friends before your very eyes!"

"I will not leave my friends!" Elladan exclaimed. "And I would certainly not be the cause of their deaths!"

The orc smiled. "Just as I thought. Elven loyalty," he said, in a mocking voice. Then he threw another waterskin at him, and walked off.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered. "Are you all right?"

Legolas' eyes were tightly closed, but he opened them at the sound of his friend's voice. Pain could be clearly read on his usually calm face.

Elladan muttered angrily, moving to Legolas and grabbing at the rope that pinned his friend's broken arm.

"What are you doing?!" they suddenly heard.

Realizing that it looked like he was setting Legolas free, Elladan felt his stomach drop to the ground. "His a-arm is broken!" he exclaimed, unable to prevent a stutter, terrified that the orc was about to make good on his horrifying threat. "I am merely trying to ease his pain!"

The orc leader approached them, pointedly looking at Legolas. The elf's forearm was broken, not his upper arm, but the rope would cause more pain to it nonetheless. The orc didn't care how much pain his captives suffered—he rather enjoyed inflicting it—but he also liked playing games with his prisoner's minds. "Remember my threat," he said to Elladan. "I look forward to carrying it out!" With a feral grin, he left.

Elladan looked back at Legolas, sighing with anxiety. His hands shook as he tried to push the rope higher up, so that it no longer pinned his friend's arm.

Legolas winced when the rope brushed his shoulder, the site where the orc had slashed him.

"Forgive me," Elladan whispered, finally succeeding in pushing the rope free. Now Legolas had the rope holding him to the tree by his left collarbone, where it then crossed over his chest and right arm. There were also ropes tied around his stomach, preventing any kind of movement.

Elladan sighed, wishing that he'd never proposed this trip. "Forgive me, Legolas…I should never have dragged you out of Imladris."

Legolas shook his head. "Do not assume blame for something that you could not foresee."

"But I _should've_ foreseen it," Elladan said. "When do you ever _not_ get into trouble?"

Legolas gave a slight smile at that one.

"Here," said Elladan, opening the waterskin and holding it to his friend's lips.

Legolas drank his share, frowning when some of it spilled, as he couldn't tilt his head back with the tree in his way.

Elladan used part of his cloak to wipe the water from his friend's face, smiling gently.

"Hannon le," Legolas said, his eyes suddenly drooping tiredly as his battered body demanded rest.

"Sleep," Elladan told him. "Regain strength for our escape."

Legolas nodded, hoping that Elladan's words were more than just optimism.

Moving to his brothers, Elladan gave them some water before drinking the rest himself and lying near his twin.

"Escape, Elladan," he suddenly heard.

Sitting up, he looked at Aragorn. "What?"

Aragorn sighed. "Escape. You have a better chance of surviving this than we do."

Elladan shook his head. "No! We will _all_ survive. If I escape, I will be signing your death warrants!"

"Hush!" Elrohir whispered, not wanting the orcs to hear their words.

Elladan lay down again, not enjoying the conversation. "Sleep!" he commanded his younger brothers. "When we escape, we escape _together_…"

=====

Aw, they're so brave! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :) The next chapter contains more action and angst, so stay tuned! ;)


	11. Torture

Hey everyone! Here's the angst-filled chapter 11! Enjoy! ;)

=========

A splash of water in the face woke Legolas the next morning. He gasped at the rude awakening, blinking the wetness from his eyes as he looked into the ugly face of the orc leader.

Before Legolas even had a chance to think, the orc slapped him hard across the face. "Don't say another word, elf!"

Legolas closed his eyes against the stinging pain, having no idea what the orc was talking about. "Mani?" he asked, without thinking.

Another slap was his answer, and when he opened his eyes, he saw his friends staring at him.

"You were speaking Elvish in your sleep!" said a distressed Elladan, who was sitting beside him. "I tried to wake you, but…"

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes. Orcs hated all things having to do with elves, and that included their language.

His bonds suddenly fell to the ground, and he opened his eyes with a cry of pain when his broken arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled to his feet.

Aragorn struggled in his own bonds, fighting to free himself and go to Legolas' aid. He knew that it was hopeless, but he refused to accept that.

Elladan jumped to his feet, but the orc drew a knife and held it to Legolas' throat, pressing it just hard enough to draw tiny drops of blood. "Come closer and he dies right NOW!" the orc yelled.

Legolas struggled in the orc's grasp. "Elladan! Nor! Drego!" he exclaimed.

Aragorn and the twins inwardly cringed at Legolas using Elvish to tell Elladan to escape…

The orc growled at Legolas' words, whipping the elf around and punching him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "Use that speech again and I will cut out your tongue!"

Legolas landed on his broken arm when he fell, sending agony through the limb. He automatically gasped at the pain, but the orc's punch had driven the air from his lungs, so all that came out was a strangled choke.

Aragorn and the twins were horrified at the sight of Legolas being so abused, and Elladan had to literally fight himself to remain where he was, clutching desperately to the tree that Elrohir was tied too, lest his interference cause Legolas' death.

The orc stood over the injured elf, smiling at the sound of his chokes and gasps as he regained his breath and dealt with the pain.

"Not enjoying this, are you?" the orc said to Aragorn and the twins. "Upset that you can't protect your little elf friend?"

Despite his pain, Legolas frowned at being called 'little'. Looking over at the twins and human, he could see why the orcs would consider him smaller compared to them…the twins and Aragorn were all broader than he was, and the twins were even taller then he and Aragorn.

Legolas closed his eyes when he felt the orc grab him, and didn't bother resisting. Before he even realized that he was on his feet again, he was sent to the ground once more, by a vicious punch to his face.

The rest of the orc company stood by, cheering and laughing at their leader's actions, each of them wishing that they could get a piece of the elf.

Legolas kept his eyes closed as everything spun around him. The pain in his arm was so excruciating that it brought tears to his eyes, and he wished for unconsciousness to take him.

The orc dragged Legolas up again, and suddenly called over two others to hold the elf up.

It was obvious to Aragorn what the foul creature intended to do. "No!" he yelled. "Daro! Daro!"

The twins realized what Aragorn was doing, and joined him in yelling Elvish, to get the orc's attention onto them instead of their half-conscious friend.

The orc raised his fist to hit Legolas, but stopped when he heard them.

Aragorn thought they'd succeeded, but his hope fell when the orc grinned at them.

"I will not fall for your trick," he said. "As punishment for speaking the elf-tongue, you shall watch as your friend suffers!" With that, he turned and hit Legolas again.

The orcs holding the elf up laughed when his knees buckled, and gripped his upper arms tighter.

Legolas was lost in a sea of pain, his consciousness slipping. _Elladan was right, _he thought. _I should never have let him drag me out of Imladris…_

The orc eventually grew tired of raining blows upon the elf, and stopped, admiring his work.

Legolas hung limply between the two orcs, with blood and bruises marring his fair features.

The orc looked at their surroundings, and laughed when he saw a very large rock lying in the grass nearby. Walking over to it, he picked it up and brought it back.

Aragorn felt his stomach drop out from under him when he realized what the orc planned to do. "No!" he shouted.

The orc ignored him, and put all his strength into swinging the rock at the blond-haired elf.

It connected brutally with the left side of Legolas' head, and the two orcs released him, letting him fall to the ground.

Elladan and Elrohir stared in shock at their friend, who they weren't even sure had survived the blow.

"Let them loose," the orc leader said, throwing the rock to the ground. "We move out."

Elladan, already free, quickly ran to Legolas and knelt beside him, cringing to see the golden hair already starting to turn red.

"Does he live?!" Aragorn shouted, as an orc untied him from the tree.

Elladan pressed his fingers to Legolas' neck. "Yes," he said, sighing with relief. Before he could assess his friend, his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled to his feet, where an orc started tying his arms behind his back.

Aragorn felt his bonds finally slip away, and he bolted towards Legolas before the orc had a chance to stop him.

Elladan and Elrohir watched their brother quickly check Legolas over, while two orcs strode to Aragorn with scowls on their faces.

One of them bent down, intending to sling Legolas over its shoulder.

"Wait!" Aragorn yelled. "He cannot be moved!"

"Then leave him!" said the orc, walking away. "We might as well kill that elf, he's half-dead anyway!"

"No!" Aragorn shouted, protectively covering his unconscious friend with his own body.

The orcs started moving out, and one of them grabbed Aragorn's arm, yanking him to his feet and away from Legolas, pulling out rope to tie the human's wrists.

With a strength that Aragorn didn't know he possessed, he managed to break the huge orc's strong grip and ran back to his friend. "I will carry him!" he said, defiantly.

The orc made a sound of frustration, but he waited. If the human wanted to carry the elf, fine, as long as _he_ didn't have to.

Aragorn lifted his friend, praying that he wasn't causing more damage.

Legolas was silent and still, his head lying limply against Aragorn's chest. His blood quickly started to stain the human's tunic, but Aragorn didn't realize it as he walked beside his brothers, who each had an arm tightly gripped by an orc.

They walked for hours, never getting the opportunity to tend to Legolas' wounds. Aragorn's only indication that Legolas still lived was the slight rise and fall of his chest. The human was getting extremely upset; his friend obviously had a head injury—possibly a severe one. He'd noticed with alarm the amount of blood that came from the wound, and even though head injuries bled copiously as a rule, the fact that the elf hadn't even stirred in all this time made Aragorn seriously fear for his friend's life…

=========

Ooh, a cliffie! Opps! ;)

'nor' : Elvish for 'run'

'drego' : 'flee'

'daro' : 'stop'


	12. The Rescue!

Hey everyone! Thanks SO MUCH for your awesome reviews! :) Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for, lol! ;)

==============

Hours passed before the orc leader finally called a halt, and Aragorn quickly laid Legolas on the ground, ripping a strip of cloth from his cloak and wiping at the blood on his friend's head as he tried to see the wound.

The twins—arms tied behind their backs—could do nothing but sit and watch.

"How bad is it?" Elladan asked, trying to loosen his bonds without the orcs seeing him.

Aragorn shook his head, trying to get a clear look through the blood.

"Could we have some water over here?!" Elrohir yelled.

A waterskin suddenly flew in their direction, and it bounced off Aragorn's head.

Orc laughter echoed through the air, but Aragorn ignored them as he grabbed it and poured the water over the wound, attempting to clean it. Once he could finally see the injury, he frowned worriedly. "It is very deep…he must have a serious concussion."

Both twins sighed.

"It needs to be stitched," Aragorn said, holding the cloth over the wound and agonizing over the fact that his pack of healing supplies had been lost.

"He will not be soon in waking," said Elrohir.

Aragorn shook his head with a sigh. "No."

The orcs stayed put for an hour, which was plenty of time for Aragorn to see to all of Legolas' injuries.

The Elven-Prince's face was covered in cuts and bruises, the skin around his left eye black and swollen. The cut on his forehead that he'd received in the first orc attack had started to heal, but the more recent head wound was bound to take much longer. The gash on his shoulder was no longer bleeding, and Aragorn was shocked and relieved to see that the stitches in Legolas' midsection from the mishap of a week ago were miraculously still in place. Despite the bruises adorning the elf's torso, the foul creatures' fists had thankfully missed the old wound.

The only injury that Aragorn was unable to see to was Legolas' broken arm. It was wrapped so well that Aragorn didn't want to undo the splint, in case he was unable to properly wrap it again before the orcs set out once more.

"Let's go!" they suddenly heard.

Sighing, Aragorn gathered Legolas into his arms, and they again started walking.

It was a few hours later when the circumstances drastically changed.

Aragorn was growing tired, having carried Legolas all day. The elf was very light, but the human's arms were aching fiercely.

Looking down at his friend, a chill went down the human's spine to see Legolas still completely motionless...his eyes closed, seemingly lifeless.

The orcs were talking quietly amongst themselves, and suddenly stopped walking.

The leader of the group walked slightly away from them, surveying the scenery intently. "There are elves nearby!" he growled.

Aragorn and the twins shot surprised looks at each other.

Suddenly looking at the prisoners, the orc walked towards them. "You made a very fast recovery from your 'illness', human!"

Aragorn automatically took a step back, aware that he had to protect Legolas.

"A recovery much too swift," the orc continued. "It was a trick, yes? A ploy to let the elves catch up to us!"

Aragorn shook his head, still moving away from the orc.

The twins watched, distressed. It was obvious that the orc wanted to abuse their brother, and Elladan frantically pulled at his bonds, still attempting to get loose.

The orc grew annoyed at Aragorn's attempt at evasion. "Grab him!"

A few of the orcs obeyed, latching onto the human's arms.

Elladan finally pulled his hands free and he ran towards his brother, quickly pulling Legolas into his own arms. He knew that there was no way to save his brother from the orc's punishment, but he would do whatever he could to protect their injured friend.

A hard punch struck Aragorn in the face, and it would've knocked him to the ground had the orcs not held onto him so tightly. He closed his eyes against the pain, but before he had a chance to reopen them, he was backhanded on the other side.

The orc was very angry, knowing that they could never beat an army of elves, and he growled as he punched the human in the stomach.

Aragorn's breath left his body in a rush, and he gasped, going limp between the two orcs. Another blow quickly followed the first one, and he choked, desperately trying to inhale.

Elladan and Elrohir felt despair well up within themselves, at their inability to help their brother.

Another punch impacted with Aragorn's jaw, and he braced himself for the next blow.

However, none came.

A swoosh filled the air, and an arrow suddenly planted itself in the orc leader's chest with a loud thunk

The orc looked down at it, seeming unsurprised as it dropped to the ground, dead.

The twins turned around to see a group of elves running out of the woods—with their father in the lead.

Arrows continued to fly through the air, and the two orcs released Aragorn, pulling out their weapons.

Elladan backed away from the fighting, trying to find a direction to go in which to keep Legolas safe. "Elrohir! Estel! Come!"

A group of elves suddenly surrounded them, having been told by Elrond to protect his sons and Legolas rather than participate in the fight. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, raising their bows and shooting any creature that came near.

Two of them crouched beside Aragorn, who had sat up with a wince. Another untied Elrohir, and when Elladan saw that they were finally safe, he laid Legolas on the ground and quickly checked for a pulse.

From where Aragorn sat, he watched his father fight. It was a sight that he hadn't ever seen before—to this degree—and while he was afraid for his father's life, he was also amazed at his skill.

Elrond's expression was one of rage, as he fought the creatures that dared to harm his children—of which Legolas was included. He swung his sword at the orc before him, succeeding in cutting a deep gash in the creature's side.

The injury didn't seem to deter the orc very much, and it brought up its own sword to decapitate the elf, but Elrond countered the blow, resulting in the two swords clashing loudly over his head. Unfortunately, it also served to throw Elrond off balance, as the orc was taller and stronger.

The creature took advantage of the situation and pushed his sword forward, knocking Elrond to the muddy ground.

Elrond hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled, avoiding the sword tip that thudded into the grass beside him.

The orc growled as Elrond regained his footing, and the creature gave a loud yell as it charged at him.

Elrond took a deep breath, bringing up his sword to block the creature's blow.

Suddenly Aragorn's voice filled the air. "ADA!"

Reacting instantly, Elrond threw himself to the ground. A sharp pain shot through his arm before he landed, and he realized that an orc had come up behind him and would've ended his life had his son not warned him.

The twins looked up when they heard Aragorn's shout, and saw their father fall. Before the ring of archers had a chance to stop them, the twins ran into the fray, each grabbing a sword from a dead orc.

Elrond heard the thud of arrows hit his two enemies, and he sat up, ignoring his pain. He heard two familiar voices shout an elvish battle cry, and saw his twin sons rushing into the battle, making their way towards him.

"No!" Elrond exclaimed. His joy at having found them alive turned into terror at the thought that they still had a chance to be killed…

============

LOL oh boy, will the cliffies ever stop? LOL ;)


	13. Sweet Revenge!

At the sight of his sons joining the melee, Elrond quickly jumped to his feet and rejoined the battle, ignoring the blood that ran down his arm as he made his way to the twins.

"Ada!" Elrohir exclaimed, seeing his father alive.

"Get out of here!" Elrond replied, quickly scanning them for injuries and seeing bruises on both of their faces. "Both of you!"

The twins ignored his command, continuing to fight.

Elrond sighed with exasperation, turning to see that the battle was pretty much over. Looking over at the elves who had managed to protect two of their four charges, he saw that they were still firing arrows at the remaining orcs, freeing up the other elves to see to their injures.

Elrond turned when someone grabbed his injured arm, to see Elladan looking at it with a frown.

"You're hurt!"

Elrond pulled his arm back. "It is nothing. How are Estel and Legolas?"

The twins sighed as they made their way to the others. "Legolas is hurt very badly, ada…"

Elrond sighed, quickening his pace.

Aragorn looked up when his father and brothers suddenly appeared, kneeling beside them.

Elrond glanced at his son first, seeing bruises on his face similar to the twins. Giving him a slight smile, he looked down at Legolas.

Aragorn and the twins watched as he tended to their friend. Their father's grim expression didn't escape their notice.

Elrond slung his healer's bag off his shoulder, quickly digging through it until he produced a needle and thread. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"Since the wound was inflicted, early this morning," said Aragorn, sighing. "The orc used a large rock for a weapon. He lost much blood."

Elrond sighed as he wordlessly examined the gash. Pulling up Legolas' eyelids, he found the elf's pupils very dilated, signaling a serious concussion.

Aragorn and the twins watched silently as their father carefully stitched the gash closed and wrapped a bandage around the elf's head.

"When did _this_ happen?" Elrond asked, pointing to the broken arm.

"Two days ago," Elladan said. "The orcs purposely did it more damage since then."

Elrond clenched his jaw at those words, knowing well the pain of a broken arm, and the agony that any touch to it would cause.

Unwrapping the bandage and removing the sticks that Aragorn had used for a splint, Elrond carefully laid bare the younger elf's arm…and gasped at the sight.

His sons quickly echoed it.

Legolas' entire forearm was a mass of colors: black, blue, and purple.

Elrond was almost afraid to touch it, not wanting to cause further damage. He glanced at his sons, seeing the shock on their faces. Obviously they had been unaware as to the seriousness of the injury.

The broken bone was not protruding, to Elrond's relief, and he placed his hand just above the skin, still not wanting to touch it. "Who set the bone?"

"I did," said Aragorn.

"Where is the break?"

Aragorn looked over his friend's bruised arm, trying to remember the exact location. He finally pointed, and Elrond gently placed his hand on the skin.

The healer immediately felt the break, and he frowned at its severity. "He was fortunate; the orcs did not dislodge it from its rightful place." He looked at his human son. "Your splint held."

Aragorn smiled his relief.

Little more was said as Elrond re-splinted and wrapped Legolas' arm. Taking another long piece of bandage, he carefully bound the arm to Legolas' body so that there was no way that it could move. However, as he did so, a drop of blood suddenly fell onto the white cloth.

"Ada!" Elladan suddenly exclaimed, remembering his father's injury.

Aragorn and Elrohir only now noticed Elrond's blood-soaked sleeve, as they'd been too preoccupied with their injured friend.

Aragorn grabbed his father's arm, shocked that he hadn't seen it before. Of course, the fact that his father's tunic was a deep burgundy color had helped to conceal it.

Elrond tried to pull his arm away, but the twins restrained him as Aragorn pushed up the sleeve.

At the sight of the gash, he looked at his father, in shock that he'd been able to use his arm so much. "This needs stitches."

Elrond shook his head, pulling his arm away. "It can wait!"

"No it can't!" Aragorn answered, grabbing it again.

Looking back at Legolas, Elrond sighed. "I am not in danger of bleeding to death, ion-nin. Bind it if you must, quickly, so that I may finish with Legolas."

Aragorn took the roll of bandage that Elladan handed him, and together they bound their father's arm tightly, to hopefully halt the bleeding.

Elrond smiled at them when they finished, in thanks.

Elrohir sighed from where he sat beside Legolas, feeling his friend's ribs to see if any were broken. The unconscious elf's torso and midsection were covered in bruises from the orcs' rough treatment. Elrohir was still shocked at the fact that the stitches in Legolas' midsection had remained in place.

It was quite a while before they were finished tending to the elf-prince, and not once did Legolas stir or make a sound. That fact caused massive anxiety to all of them, and after being sure that Legolas was 'comfortable', Elrond's sons discussed their next action.

"_I_ want to do it!" said Elladan.

"So do I!" Elrohir said.

"And I," said Aragorn. "However, only _one_ person can."

"Will _someone_ just do it?" said Elrond, unwrapping the bandage on his arm, which had soaked up quite a bit of blood. "I cannot understand why you would argue over who does the deed."

His three sons turned to look at him.

Elrond blinked at the seemingly evil grins on their faces. His eyebrows shot up when he realized what was going on. "You are not serious…?" he said.

"Oh _yes_, ada," said Elladan. "Sweet revenge!"

Elrond gasped when Elrohir grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to lie flat on the ground.

"Now," said Aragorn, trying to copy Elrond's voice. "This will not hurt a bit."

"I have never said that—" Elrond started, but choked when Elrohir started to pour something down his throat. "What is that?!"

"Just something to ease the pain," said Elladan, with a smirk.

Elrond pushed it away, licking his lips. "That tastes like the tea that puts the patient to sleep!"

"It is," said Aragorn matter-of-factly, threading the needle.

"I will not drink it!" said Elrond, trying to sit up, while Elladan fought to keep him flat. "Legolas may need me!"

Elrohir saw that he was right, and put the cup down.

"What do you wish to take for the pain then?" Aragorn asked.

"The bit of tea that I drank helped," Elrond said, suddenly sounding drowsy. "Just do it."

Aragorn nodded, looking at his brothers.

Elladan placed a restraining hand on his father's shoulder just in case, while Elrohir scooted closer to Legolas, not wanting to leave their friend unattended.

Aragorn carefully began to stitch the gash in Elrond's arm, glancing at his father's face to see his reaction.

Elrond had his eyes closed, but remained quiet through the procedure.

Aragorn wrapped a bandage around the wound when he finished. "You all right, ada?"

Elrond reopened his eyes, still looking drowsy. "Of course."

Aragorn chuckled when Elrond blinked slowly, on the edge of sleep thanks to the tea. "Would you two check on everyone else?" he asked his brothers, speaking of the elves that Elrond had brought with him. "I'll stay with ada and Legolas."

The twins nodded and walked off.

Scooting closer to his friend, Aragorn checked Legolas' pulse. It was weak, but steady, and Aragorn carefully pulled up one of Legolas' eyelids to see if his eyes reacted to the sunlight. They did, thankfully, and Aragorn sighed with relief, passing a hand over his weary eyes. The four of them had been through a lot in the past few days—especially Legolas. He began to wonder if their lives would be filled with nothing but danger _forever…_

========

LOL I was DYING to post that scene with Elrond's sons arguing over who stitches his arm...lol! Thanks for your reviews, everyone, I LOVE each one of them! :)


	14. Fine, Fine, Everyone's Fine? Not!

Hearing happy voices behind him, Aragorn turned to see some of the elves greeting the twins warmly, glad to see them alive. Aragorn suddenly wondered how Elrond had managed to find them…and what had made him search for them in the first place.

He asked Elladan when he returned.

"Apparently," said the older twin. "After the orc's captured us, the horses ran home to Imladris, which alerted ada that something was wrong. He gathered an army and started a search, using Legolas' horse to guide them."

"Legolas' horse?" Aragorn said.

Elladan nodded. "It refused to be restrained and would not be calmed. Ada reasoned that it was trying to lead him to us, and followed it."

Aragorn was amazed, but he also felt sad at the fear that his father must've felt when he saw the four horses return home with no riders. "Where is the horse?"

Elladan looked around, shaking his head. "I do not know where they left her. Probably beyond the trees."

Hearing a sudden whinny, the two of them turned to see Elrohir leading Legolas' mare towards them. The horse tried to break free from Elrohir's grasp when she saw her master, and Elrohir let her go.

Aragorn and Elladan moved back when the horse trotted past them and stuck her nose in Legolas' hair.

Elrohir smiled at the sight. "I brought her here thinking that mayhap she could wake him…"

The three of them watched, not really expecting it, but hoping.

The horse's presence had no effect on their unconscious friend, who was completely motionless…as if death had claimed him.

The sight chilled Aragorn. "It was worth a try," he said, with a heavy sigh. Hearing it echoed behind him, he turned to see Elrond sitting up, a little unsteadily.

"How is he?" Elrond managed to say.

The twins chuckled at his slightly groggy state.

"No change," said Aragorn, kneeling beside his father. "How are _you_?"

Elrond shot Elrohir an annoyed look. "I am fine, there was no reason to drug me!"

Elrohir couldn't hide his smirk.

Elrond sighed again, before starting to get to his feet.

Aragorn grabbed his uninjured arm and helped him.

"I am _fine_," Elrond told him, sounding exasperated. "But I thank _you_ for your care nonetheless, Estel."

The twins chuckled again.

"Where there any deaths?" Elrond asked, surveying the battleground.

"No, thankfully," Elrohir said. "All injuries have already been dealt with." He stepped closer to his father, trying to hide a grin. "I couldn't help but notice that most of the elves that you brought have been trained in healing. Did you think that we would be that far gone that you would need all the help that you could get?"

Elrond shot a glare at him, but it changed as he took in the sight of them. "Oh, my sons…"

The three of them stepped closer, wrapping their arms around him and each other.

"I was afraid that this time I was too late," Elrond whispered. "When I saw all four horses come home without you…" He paused, as if unable to say anything further. Sighing, he gave them a squeeze before pulling back and looking down at Legolas. "I am relieved beyond words that the three of you came out of this without serious harm."

"Everyone but Legolas…again!" Elladan remarked.

They all knelt beside the unconscious elf, Elrond reaching out to check his pulse.

"If only he would wake," the healer said. "So that I could determine the severity of his head injury."

"He searched for us on foot," said Aragorn. "After the three of us were taken by the orcs. His arm was already broken, and by the time he found us he must've been exhausted. That may be a contributing factor."

Elrond frowned at his words. "Mayhap you should tell me the entire story. But first, let us settle Legolas away from this place."

Aragorn moved towards Legolas, to lift him, but Elladan waved him away, aware that his human brother likely had aches and pains of his own.

Standing, they began to walk between the dead bodies of the slain orcs.

When they passed the orc leader, Aragorn looked down at him. When he saw the arrow that had felled the beast, his eyes opened wider.

The fletchings were burgundy and gold.

It was Elrond's arrow.

Aragorn smiled as he moved past his dead enemy. There was no way in Middle Earth that Elrond would stand by and watch as his sons were mistreated.

A neigh sounded behind him, and he realized that Legolas' mare was following. He smiled at it and stroked its nose, leading it along. "He will be all right," he heard himself telling the animal. "Legolas will be fine."

The horse blew a loud breath through its nose, as if snorting its doubt.

Elrond gave a quick command to an elf in passing, and he took his human son's arm. "We must hurry."

Aragorn gave him a puzzled look, having not noticed what his father had told the other elf.

"They are to burn the orc bodies," Elrond said.

Aragorn quickened his pace, knowing that the smoke and odor would quickly travel far.

"How long are they going to wait?" Elladan called behind his shoulder.

Elrond sighed, knowing the reason for his son's question; Elladan didn't want to jostle Legolas by moving too fast.

Turning, Aragorn saw some of the elves working to make piles of the orc's bodies. "I think we have enough time."

Elrond nodded his agreement, looking his son over with a critical eye. He'd seen the orcs mistreat him, and knew from experience that Aragorn liked to hide his injuries. "What are your hurts?" he asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "I am f—"

"Do not say it!" Elrond exclaimed, stopping and grabbing the human's arm. "The word 'fine' obviously does not mean the same thing to you that it does to me."

Aragorn smiled slightly at his words.

Elrond couldn't help but smile back. "Tell me, ion-nin. We have no time for games."

Aragorn knew that he was right, and looked ahead to where the twins were walking on with Legolas. Giving in, he sighed. "I have no broken bones, no bleeding cuts," he said. "Several muscles ache, as well as my face and head from the orc's blows, but that is all. I swear."

Elrond studied him for a minute. "You are telling me that you came out of this with nothing more than bruises?"

Aragorn nodded.

Elrond smiled, sighing in relief.

"In fact," said Aragorn, on a surge of inspiration. "_Your_ injury is worse than _all_ of mine."

Elrond looked to his bandaged arm. Shooting his son a mock-glare, he said, "I am f—"

"Don't say it!" said Aragorn, repeating his father's earlier words.

Elrond couldn't maintain the glare, and finally chuckled, wrapping his good arm around his son as they continued walking.

==============

Cute moment between father and son, lol! :) Thanks for all your reviews! Stay tuned to find out just how badly hurt our poor elf is, lol!


	15. Unbearable Worry

Elladan walked without stopping, trying to maintain a pace that was fast but not damaging to the wounded friend that he carried. He could see the horses belonging to their father and the other elves, along with supplies, and he was eager to reach them. It troubled him that Legolas hadn't shown any sign of life all day, and he wondered how much harm had been wrought by the orc's savage blow.

Elrohir wondered the same thing, as he eyed the bandage around the blond-haired elf's head. Legolas had been their friend literally since the day that he'd been born, in their very own house; Thranduil and his wife had visited Rivendell, and been stranded there when an early winter struck Mirkwood, blocking the High Pass.

Elrohir smiled when he remembered how excited he and Elladan had been when they saw the tiny Legolas for the first time. He had unexpectedly been born very early, and was the smallest elfling that they had ever seen, but tiny Legolas smiled at both of them, his bright blue eyes shining.

Elrohir's smile faded when he remembered Elladan asking Elrond if baby Legolas would live. They'd all been shocked at the elfling's tiny size—he'd been even smaller than Elrond had anticipated. When their father hesitated upon hearing the question, it had sent a shiver of fear down both of their spines.

"His heartbeat is strong," Elrond had finally said. "And he appears to be in no distress…"

The twins had nodded, taking that to mean 'yes'. They didn't let their father continue his sentence, knowing that there could be a 'but'.

"He will live," Elladan said, "and he will be our greatest friend."

Elladan had been right.

Elrohir sighed, reaching out to brush Legolas' hair out of his face.

Elladan knew his brother's thoughts, as his were similar. They shared a unique bond, and Legolas knew them better than anyone. "He will be fine, just like all of the other times that he's been injured through the millennia. I do believe that he is impossible to kill."

Elrohir laughed, knowing that his brother was trying to comfort him. He patted Elladan on the shoulder, who he knew to be as anxious as he himself was.

Sighing with relief, Elladan stopped walking when they reached their destination. Crouching down, he gently laid Legolas on the grass.

Elrohir knelt beside him, looking behind his shoulder. He could see his father and Aragorn walking in their direction, and watched as the human began to run.

"Legolas?" Elladan said, gently tapping his friend's cheek. "Please wake, mellon-nin! We have been saved; the orcs are no longer alive!"

"He is right," said Elrohir. "It is safe to come out now!"

They watched their friend, trying to discern any sign of impending consciousness.

There was none.

Elladan sighed loudly, checking Legolas' pulse. Its beat was rapid and weak, his skin cold and pale as snow. The twins both feared that their friend was slipping into shock. "Get some blankets."

Elrohir nodded, moving to the supplies and digging them out.

Elladan helped his brother wrap their friend in the blankets, folding one and carefully placing it under his head.

Something suddenly touched his back and he looked up, surprised to see Legolas' horse sticking its nose over his shoulder, nuzzling her master.

Elrond and Aragorn knelt beside them, and quickly appraised the wounded elf.

"When do you think he will wake?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond sighed as he looked at his son. "I cannot say, without knowing the full extent of his injury."

Elrohir echoed the sigh, saying nothing more.

More elves arrived from the battleground, helping each other with injuries or cleaning themselves up. Many of them shot worried looks at the four that they had helped rescue, but they kept their distance for the time being, letting Elrond do his job.

All that the healer could further do was make Legolas comfortable, and they sat and watched as smoke began to billow up over the trees as the orc bodies were burned. Everyone was thankful to see that the wind was blowing the smoke away from their direction.

Elrond decided to make camp where they were, and sent some of the elves to hunt for their supper. Walking back to where they'd settled Legolas, Elrond stopped for a moment to study his sons.

Elladan and Elrohir were lying on their sides on either side of Legolas, staring at their friend as if willing him to wake. Aragorn was sitting by his friend's head, occasionally reaching out to check the pulse on the pale neck.

All three of them looked very tired.

Elrond sighed, knowing that their ordeal had most likely included lost sleep. Walking closer, he stood over them. "Why do you not sleep, my sons? I shall watch over Legolas."

All three of them shook their heads.

Aragorn patted the ground beside him. "Sit, Ada. We shall tell you the events that led to this situation."

Elrond obeyed, listening to the tale. After only five minutes, he had to stop the human. "Wait…I do not understand how only the three of you were captured and Legolas was not…especially since his arm had already been broken by then."

Aragorn gave him a sheepish look, having left that out purposely. "Well…"

The twins said nothing, amused.

"Since Legolas was hurt, we tried to make him hide…"

One of Elrond's eyebrows shot up.

Aragorn sighed. "But he would not, of course, so I had to…take matters into my own hands."

"What he's trying to say, Ada," said Elrohir. "Is that he knocked Legolas out and hid him!"

Elrond's other eyebrow quickly joined the other. "Did he?"

"I had to!" Aragorn exclaimed. "He could not fight with a broken arm!"

"I am not angry, ion-nin," Elrond said, smiling slightly. He wished that he could've seen Legolas' face when he awoke to realize what Aragorn had done. "I can fully understand why you took such action." He reached over to feel for Legolas' pulse, seeing that the wounded elf was still not close to waking.

Aragorn and the twins told their father the rest of the story, and by the time that they finished, the hunters had returned with their catch.

Aragorn found himself starving but not hungry at the same time. They hadn't eaten since the night before their capture, but he was too worried over Legolas to eat.

"Ion-nin…" said Elrond, knowing Aragorn's frame of mind.

Sighing, Aragorn took the food and ate it, not wanting to give his father another patient to worry about.

Darkness quickly fell, and Elrond saw that all three of his sons had finally fallen asleep; he was not surprised at all…as he had put sleeping herbs in their water.

When Aragorn awoke the next morning, he instantly knew what his father had done. "How is he?" he asked, scrambling up to check on his friend.

Elrond looked up from where he was feeding Legolas some medicine. "He still has not woken."

Aragorn sighed as worry knotted his stomach. Looking around the campsite, he saw that his brothers were helping to pack everything up. "We leave soon?"

Elrond nodded.

"Is it safe to move him?"

Elrond gently laid Legolas back down, careful not to jostle his head. Looking at Aragorn, he sighed. "The sooner we get him back to Imladris, the better."

Aragorn noticed that he didn't answer his question.

The campsite was packed up quickly, and everyone was soon ready to leave.

Aragorn insisted on keeping Legolas with him on the journey, and they rode the wounded elf's faithful horse. Gwaeren seemed to know that her master was not well, and trod very carefully.

Elrond rode beside them, should Legolas need sudden attention.

The journey was slow and long, as they needed to make every effort to keep Legolas as still as possible.

When evening came once again, Aragorn was nearly beside himself with immense worry; Legolas had not even so much as stirred for thirty-six hours. As he carefully handed his friend down to Elrond, he felt his arms actually shaking.

Elrond and the twins were just a worried as the human, and Elrond sighed as he gently laid Legolas on the ground.

Aragorn jumped off the horse and knelt, helping his brothers cover their friend with blankets and watching silently as Elrond examined him.

The healer could still see evidence of concussion in Legolas, and knew that the elf would have a massive headache when he awoke.

That night passed very slowly. The twins again lay on either side of their friend, and Aragorn lay behind the elf's head, fighting slumber. His eyes kept closing by themselves, and he knew that he _needed_ to sleep; if he did not, he was at risk to nod off on the horse tomorrow and accidentally drop Legolas.

Sighing, he settled for reaching out an arm and laying his hand over his friend's heart, reassured at feeling the beat. Lifting up a prayer for Legolas to wake soon, Aragorn allowed himself to fall asleep.

==========

(Deana runs like the wind before the readers kill her, lol!) Don't worry, Legolas will wake soon! Promise! lol ;)


	16. Legolas Returns to the Land of the Livin...

Here it is: the chapter that you've all been waiting for! (I say that a lot, don't I? LOL!)

=============

Muted voices started to penetrate Legolas' consciousness, but they seemed to be in another language; garbled and far away. He felt hands touch him occasionally, and a massive throbbing materialized in his head. It felt like dwarves were using axes inside his skull, and he tried to bring his left arm up to touch where it hurt the most.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through his arm, stealing his breath away. He would've gasped had he the strength, but all he could do was lie there breathing heavily.

_What happened to me? _he thought. _Where am I? Who am I?_

Legolas suddenly realized that there was only one voice left, and it was louder than before, apparently speaking to him. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was.

Elrond watched as Legolas struggled to wake; the younger elf's face was very pale, his breathing labored. "Legolas?" he said again, gently squeezing his good arm. "Please open your eyes."

Legolas heard the words, and this time they were easier to understand. He finally managed to obey, but wished that he hadn't. His vision was so blurred that he couldn't tell whose face he was looking at, and everything spun dizzily.

With a groan, Legolas re-closed his eyes, wincing when nausea rolled through his stomach.

Elrond sighed, sympathetically. He saw his patient's face turn slightly green and he gently turned Legolas onto his side, in case he became sick.

Legolas groaned at the motion, as his head protested vehemently.

Erond placed a hand on Legolas' back, rubbing it gently. He saw that he needn't have feared Legolas becoming ill, for the wounded elf had likely eaten nothing since before his capture.

Legolas groaned again, and Elrond frowned at the sound. Legolas was always so stoic when it came to being injured, trying as hard as possible to hide his wounds. His pain had to be severe if he was voicing it so openly.

"Legolas?" Elrond said, whispering so as not to cause more pain to the elf. "Legolas, can you hear me?"

Legolas tried to open his eyes again, but quickly closed them once more.

Elrond was relieved to see a sign of coherency. "I am going to lay you flat again, do not open your eyes," he said, knowing that the concussion would make the prince dizzy from the motion. He saw Legolas squeeze his eyes shut even tighter, and Elrond gently laid him on his back again.

Legolas bit his lip to prevent another groan, but didn't totally succeed. His head felt like it was ready to explode and his arm seemed ready to fall off; he couldn't help but wish for unconsciousness to reclaim him.

"Legolas," he dimly heard. "Can you tell me who I am?" He frowned, thinking it an odd question.

Elrond watched as Legolas half-opened his eyes. "Tell me my name, Legolas," he said, wanting to be sure that the elf hadn't lost any of his memories.

"You…know not…your own…name?" Legolas whispered, concern showing in his pain-filled voice.

That was the _last_ thing that Elrond expected to get for an answer, and he frowned as a knot of worry grew in his stomach. "I know my name, penneth. You have suffered a serious blow to your head, and I am trying to gauge your mental capacity."

Legolas looked confused for a minute. "Oh," he said, before closing his eyes.

Elrond sighed when Legolas still didn't answer his question. "Legolas?"

"Yes?" the injured elf whispered, eyes still closed.

"Tell me my name," Elrond prodded. _Please! _he almost added.

Legolas' eyes snapped open again, as if he realized that he'd forgotten to answer. He squinted at Elrond for a minute, before his blurred vision started to spin again and he had to re-close his eyes. "Ada," he sighed.

Elrond frowned again. Was Legolas calling for his ada, or was he calling _him_ that? His worry mounting, Elrond gripped the younger elf's hand, holding it in both of his and squeezing it gently. "Legolas, look at me!"

The injured elf didn't respond.

"Legolas?" Elrond repeated, a little louder.

The Prince of Mirkwood remained still, eyes closed.

Panic nearly welled within Elrond as he searched for a pulse. He found it, thankfully, and sighed with relief. Looking around the campsite, he wondered if he should keep the incident a secret from his sons. He knew that they'd be relieved to hear that Legolas had awoken, but they'd be terrified to learn of his odd behavior.

"Ada…" Legolas suddenly moaned, shifting slightly.

Elrond gently held him down, preventing him from moving. "Hush, Legolas, you are safe. Please wake!"

To his surprise, Legolas opened his eyes, making a pained sound.

Elrond lowered his face closer to the younger elf. "Can you hear me, Legolas?"

Legolas tried to nod, stopping with a wince.

"Do not move," Elrond whispered. "Who am I?"

Legolas blinked slowly, some awareness finally returning to him. "Elrond."

The healer sighed loudly, relieved beyond words. "Yes," he said, with a smile. "What are the names of my sons?"

Legolas blinked again, wincing against the horrible pain in his head. "Elladan…and…Elrohir."

"Who is older?"

Legolas closed his eyes, seeming to drift off again.

Elrond gave his arm a squeeze. "Legolas! Which is older?"

"Elladan," Legolas whispered, eyes still closed.

"By how long?"

Legolas took longer answering that one. "Three…four…four minutes."

Elrond smiled. "What is the name of my adopted son?"

"Estel," Legolas replied, without hesitation.

"And what is he to you?" Elrond asked.

Legolas smiled sleepily. "My friend…my brother…"

Elrond smiled at that. He watched as Legolas' head lolled a little to the side, and knew that the injured elf was falling asleep. "No, Legolas, you mustn't sleep, it is dangerous with your injury."

Legolas ignored him.

Looking around the campsite, Elrond spotted Aragorn walking towards them. Raising an arm, he beckoned for his son to move faster.

Aragorn saw his father's gesture, and ran the rest of the way. "Is he all right?" he asked, worriedly.

Elrond nodded. "He awoke. Keep him from sleep while I prepare medicine."

Aragorn smiled at his words. "Legolas?" he whispered, gripping his friend's good arm. "Can you look at me, mellon-nin?"

After a minute of prodding, Legolas opened his eyes, squinting. "Estel?"

Aragorn smiled, hiding his concern at the fact that his friend's vision was obviously affected by his injury. "Aye, mellon-nin. You had us very worried!"

Legolas opened his eyes wider, some of his grogginess leaving at the sound of his best friend's voice. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" Aragorn asked, frowning.

Legolas closed his eyes again against the spinning landscape. "No…"

Shooting his father a worried glance, Aragorn told Legolas everything that had occurred over the past few days.

Legolas remembered none of it.

"What is the last thing that you recall?" Elrond asked, rejoining them.

Legolas thought for a minute, eyes still closed. "We fought…orcs…you and I," he told Aragorn. A stab of pain suddenly shot through his head and he winced, bringing up his right hand to grasp it.

Elrond slid his arm under Legolas' shoulders, to help him drink the medicine.

"No…" Legolas weakly whispered, his skin turning slightly green again.

"This medicine will help," Elrond soothed. "It will lessen the pain, and settle your stomach."

Aragorn sighed as he watched. Legolas was so pale, so weak…and he couldn't remember the past few days! _Or even longer, _Aragorn realized. Legolas last remembered fighting orcs; they did that often enough for Aragorn to wonder _which_ incident his friend actually meant…

============

(runs again LOL!)


	17. Unexpected Setback

I just wanted to say THANK YOU all so much for the fantastic reviews! Alinah, you were number 700! LOL woo hoo! ;)

=========

Elrond patiently held the cup of medicine before Legolas' face. "Please drink this, penneth, it will help."

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at Elrond, as if trying to read in his face whether his words were truth. The half-sitting position made his head spin even worse, and he squeezed his eyes shut with yet another groan.

Aragorn was beside himself with worry for his friend, as he watched Legolas allow Elrond to feed him the medicine.

The healer gently laid the wounded elf back down again, pulling the blankets up to his chin when Legolas suddenly shivered in the chilly day's air, clutching his broken arm.

Aragorn sighed at the sight, remembering when the cold had affected Legolas because of his recent stab wound. He had felt so guilty; for it had been his fault that Legolas had been hurt. His guilt mounted as he realized that if Legolas had never been stabbed, he would most likely be in much better shape now; as his weakened state would not have existed and he would've been able to defend himself better.

Aragorn was jolted from his thoughts by Elrond's voice.

"You remember fighting orcs with Aragorn?" asked the healer, trying to keep Legolas awake.

"Yes," Legolas whispered, eyes still shut. "We…fought them…near a river." He was silent for a minute as he tried to remember. "I almost drowned."

"That was five days ago!" Aragorn told him, shocked that he remembered nothing further.

"I have…lost…five days?" Legolas said, anxiety lacing his weak voice.

"Hush," said Elrond, gently grasping the wounded elf's hand. "Do not fear, your memory will return. You suffered a severe blow to your head, Legolas. I would have been surprised if there was _not_ some form of memory loss."

Legolas sighed but said nothing more, the anxious look not leaving his eyes.

Elrond and Aragorn were likewise quiet, giving their friend a chance to regain his composure.

Legolas' hand was still in Elrond's, and the healer suddenly felt the younger elf's grip tighten as his pain flared.

Legolas couldn't hold back a groan, closing his eyes so hard that it hurt. He tried to pull his hand away from Elrond so that he could grasp at his head, but the older elf held it tightly, giving a comforting squeeze.

"Be still, penneth," Elrond said. "Let the herbs do their job."

_But they're not doing anything!_ Legolas' mind argued.

"Legolas!" they suddenly heard.

Elladan and Elrohir ran over and dropped to their knees beside their friend, looking happy and concerned at the same time.

Elrond opened his mouth to shush his sons, not wanting them to cause Legolas further pain, but he stopped himself. His sons were adults…though they tended to sometimes act as though they weren't.

"Stubborn elfling!" Elladan said to Legolas. "What took you so long to wake up, eh?"

Legolas smiled at the twinkle in the older twin's eye. "Not wanting to see…your orcish face."

Everyone laughed, not expecting that for an answer. It lightened everyone's mood to hear the Mirkwood Prince able to make jokes.

Legolas smiled as they laughed, desperately hiding the fact that he felt about to pass out from the pain in his head. It throbbed mercilessly—not at all eased by Elrond's painkiller—and he reached up his good arm to feel the bandage around his head. _They tell me that an orc did this,_ he thought. _Dung-smelling spawn of Mordor!_

Everyone stopped laughing, looking at Legolas in shock.

"So that's what you think of me! I see!" said Elladan, with a mock-hurt look.

Legolas' jaw dropped when he realized that he'd spoken aloud. He looked at Elladan, intent on apologizing, but his surroundings suddenly started to spin wildly and he had to close his eyes.

Everyone saw the change in his expression as his skin paled even further than it was already.

Elrond pushed between his sons and quickly turned Legolas onto his side again, thinking that perhaps the wounded elf's stomach was rejecting the painkilling herbs.

Legolas gasped at the agony in his head. He'd had more than a few concussions during his long life, but he didn't recall any of them ever being _this_ painful.

He felt hands touching him, trying to comfort him through his pain. Legolas suddenly remembered what he'd wanted to do, and tried to open his eyes. "Elladan," he whispered.

The older twin frowned, bending lower to his friend. "Legolas?"

"I didn't…say that…to _you_," Legolas gasped, wincing as the pain increased again.

Elladan sighed, squeezing his shoulder. "Oh Legolas, I know! Hush, be still."

Aragorn shot a worried look at Elrond, who was sorting through his herbs.

The healer sighed, looking back at the suffering elf. "Anything stronger would put him to sleep."

Aragorn echoed the sigh.

"Shouldn't we start back?" said Elrohir, whispering so as not to add to Legolas' pain. "Everyone is ready."

Elrond looked up, seeing that the campsite no longer existed. He realized that his sons' arrival of a few minutes ago was likely to inform him of that, and stood. "Yes, let us leave."

Aragorn gently laid Legolas on his back again, tucking the blankets around him securely before carefully picking him up.

Legolas gave a soft whimper of pain, before relaxing in his friend's arms.

"Estel," said Elrond. "I will take him."

Aragorn shot Elrond a look of surprise, holding Legolas tighter.

Elrond was slightly amused by the human's reaction, but not surprised. "I wish to monitor him closely on the journey. It will be hard on him."

Aragorn knew that his father's words were true; now that Legolas was awake, he would feel every motion that the horse made.

Admitting that his father was the better healer, he waited for Elrond to mount.

Elrond crossed to Legolas' horse, knowing that the mare would provide an easier ride for her injured master.

Aragorn followed, smiling when the horse knelt by itself, clearly knowing their intentions.

Elrond mounted, petting the horse's mane before holding out his arms towards his son.

Aragorn handed Legolas to him, helping to situate him sidesaddle.

Legolas made no sound, and they realized that he'd fallen asleep.

"Wake, penneth," said Elrond, sighing. "It is not safe for you to slumber."

Legolas opened his eyes, looking confused as to his surroundings.

Aragorn sighed and took a step back, watching as the horse carefully stood.

Legolas was about to close his eyes again, but he suddenly saw Aragorn, and gave him a slight smile instead.

Aragorn smiled back. He knew that his friend was saying to him, 'I'm fine, do not worry'.

But they both knew that it was a lie.

Everyone else mounted their horses, kicking their steeds into a walk.

Aragorn quickly mounted his own, riding beside his father. He couldn't stop himself from looking at Legolas every few minutes.

The elf leaned sideways against Elrond's chest, eyes closed. He fought to hide his pain, but each step of the horse sent waves of agony through his head. He sighed tiredly, wishing to sleep but understanding that what Elrond said was true; if he slept with a head injury of such severity, he might never wake up.

Elrond heard his sigh. "Na le mae, Legolas?" he said, asking if the injured elf was all right.

"Mmm…" Legolas replied, in too much pain to speak.

Elrond loosened his hold around Legolas' waist, bringing his hand up to gently stroke his golden hair. "Rest, penneth. You will be fine."

Aragorn heard their words, and reached out a hand to touch his friend's shoulder.

Legolas didn't react, the pain-caused tension in his body suddenly melting away.

"Legolas," Aragorn said, squeezing his good arm. "Do not sleep. Wake, mellon-nin."

Legolas didn't respond.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said louder, frowning worriedly.

Elrond stopped his horse and tipped the injured elf's face up. "Legolas? Ped an enni!"

Legolas remained limp, his eyes closed.

The twins rode closer, alarmed at the scene, while the elven warriors stopped their horses and watched worriedly.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' wrist to check his pulse. He was relieved to find one, but it was faster than it should be.

Elrond was examining the elf's eyes, finding the pupils still very dilated. "Legolas, please wake!"

The injured elf remained limp and unresponsive.

"Ada?" said Elladan, anxiously.

Elrond sighed, trying to appear calm for his sons' sakes. "He is unconscious once more. We must make haste to Imladris!"

Aragorn felt panic well up within him; Legolas had fallen into a sleep that he might never wake from…..

===========

(runs even faster LOL!)

'Na le mae' : Sindarin for, "Are you well?"

'penneth' : "Young one."

'Ped an enni!' : "Look at me!"


	18. No Cliffie THIS time! lol

They rode on for most of the day, stopping when the sun set. Legolas was still out, having showed no sign of impending consciousness.

Everyone was so worried that they barely spoke to each other. They all sat around their friend, praying and trying to wake him but the wounded elf was still as death, eyes closed and his body completely motionless.

Elrond watched his sons, feeling immense pity for them. Legolas was the greatest friend that they had ever had, and if he suffered irreparable damage from his injury—or died—it would completely crush them…_and I, as well._

Elrond sighed heavily. He remembered the day that Legolas had been born…remembered the uncertainty over his future. He'd never seen another newborn that small, and had been instantly entranced by the tiny elf. He considered Legolas to be as one of his own sons.

The four of them got hardly any sleep that night, as they worried over their wounded friend. When dawn broke, it seemed as if an age had passed, and thanks to their ordeal over the past few days, they were all very tired.

Elrond again took Legolas into his arms for the journey, nearly forgetting about his own injury that he'd sustained in the battle. It was healing quickly, much faster than Legolas' more serious wounds.

Aragorn couldn't stop fidgeting as he rode. He was terrified for his friend, desperately wishing that he'd wake. He couldn't help but wonder if Legolas' and Elladan's humorous conversation of the day before would be the last time that they'd hear the blond-haired elf's voice.

_Please, _Aragorn prayed. _Please let Legolas wake…do not take my friend from me!_

Several hours later, his prayer was answered.

It was after noon, and Elrond suddenly stopped his horse.

His sons likewise halted, their eyes widening when they saw their father gently but firmly tap their friend's face.

"Legolas!" Elrond called, loudly. He'd felt the slender body twitch, and heard the softest of groans a few seconds ago; his heartbeat quickened at the thought that the younger elf might be waking.

Legolas' eyes remained closed, but his expression was slowly changing; his eyebrows furrowing as pain began to fill his senses.

"Penneth, hear me!" said Elrond, desperately. "Wake; come back to the ones who love you!"

Aragorn nearly couldn't speak as he watched. He felt tears trying to come—tears of joy, or heartache...he couldn't be sure, as Legolas still had not opened his eyes.

Elrond suddenly sighed, clutching Legolas tighter and closing his eyes. Resting his chin on the younger elf's head, he whispered in elvish too soft for anyone else to hear.

Legolas could hear the voices, but he didn't know why he couldn't respond. He felt like he had no strength, and his body was throbbing with pain. He tried to obey the words that he heard, but was unable to. It wasn't until he heard a sudden sniff that full awareness came to him.

Aragorn.

Everyone gasped when Legolas' eyes suddenly opened, and Elrond sighed with relief, smiling down at him.

Legolas felt someone take his hand, and found Aragorn and the twins grinning at him.

"Mae govannen, mellon-nin," said Aragorn, emotion pouring out of his voice.

Legolas smiled at him, re-closing his eyes.

"No, Legolas!" said Elrond, gently tapping his face. "Do not sleep, do you understand? You _cannot_ sleep! You risk further spells of unconsciousness!"

Legolas reopened his eyes, seeming very groggy.

"Legolas?" said Aragorn, realizing that his friend had yet to speak.

Legolas looked at him, repeatedly blinking his still-blurry eyes as he slowly gained coherency. "Estel?"

Aragorn and the twins all let out huge sighs of relief.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked.

Legolas automatically opened his mouth to say 'fine', but he knew that such an answer would be completely ridiculous. "Terrible," he said, actually telling the truth.

Everyone inwardly winced at his admission.

After giving Legolas something for the pain—including a stimulant to keep him awake, which Elrond would've rather not done but felt that he had no choice—they rode on.

Legolas knew that Elrond had slipped him something odd, but he was too out-of-it to even bother asking. It was obvious anyway; even though he was exhausted, his mind felt almost anxious and his heartbeat was faster then normal. He was _unable_ to sleep, but knew that Elrond had given it to him for that reason.

"Legolas?" he suddenly heard.

"I am well, Estel," he answered, drowsily. His head was throbbing as if a cave troll was loose inside, but the herbs made him feel almost detached from his body.

Darkness fell swiftly, and Legolas suddenly felt himself being lowered down from the horse. He was startled and snapped open his eyes, wincing at the pain in his head and arm.

"Be calm, Legolas!" Aragorn said, holding his friend tightly as he saw the disorientation in his face. "We have stopped for the night."

Legolas said nothing, realizing that he'd been in a daze for the past hour.

Aragorn carried the injured elf to where the twins had set up a bedroll, and carefully laid him down.

Legolas closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. He was exhausted and suddenly felt cold. He realized that during the ride, Elrond's body heat had kept him warm. _I hate feeling cold, _he thought. _How do humans deal with it?_

Aragorn saw his friend shiver, and covered him with two blankets. He grinned when the elf opened his eyes. "Better?"

Legolas almost nodded, but caught himself in time, smiling instead. "Can I sleep?" he asked, in a whisper.

Aragorn's smile slowly faded. The question alarmed him; Legolas needed rest badly, but his head injury made sleeping too dangerous.

"Not yet, penneth," said Elrond, kneeling beside them. "Let me see your eyes."

Legolas looked at the healer, trying to focus on his face. His vision was still blurred, but at least it wasn't permanently spinning any longer.

Elrond could tell that Legolas' vision was still affected; the dilation of his pupils kept changing as the injured elf tried to focus. "Be still," he said.

Legolas realized that he was hindering the healer and relaxed, letting his eyes do what they would.

Elrond continued his examination, noting the fast pace of Legolas' pulse. He knew that it was an effect of the stimulant that he'd given the injured elf, but the drug should have worn off by now. Inwardly sighing, he sat back and thought for a minute, concerned that Legolas' heart was still reacting to the drug. He didn't yet think that it was safe for Legolas to sleep, but it could be dangerous to give him more of the stimulant.

"Ada?" said Aragorn.

Elrond looked up, realizing that his silence made it appear as if something was wrong. "Forgive me, I was thinking." A sigh from the ground made him look at Legolas, who had closed his eyes. "You may sleep, penneth," he said. "But we will need to frequently wake you to be sure that you do not slip into unconsciousness."

Legolas opened his eyes for a second, giving the healer a slight smile in acknowledgement of his words before instantly falling asleep.

"How often do you wish him woken?" Elladan asked.

"Every twenty minutes," Elrond told him. "If he wakes each time without incident, then we can increase it as time passes."

The three brothers nodded, settling themselves next to their friend. They divided the night into three watches so that someone was always able to wake Legolas, but when it was Aragorn's turn, Elrond didn't let them wake him. He took the watch himself, aware that the human needed the sleep more than he did.

Legolas didn't handle the interruptions to his sleep very well; he woke each time, but was usually disoriented, having been pulled so abruptly from the deep healing sleep that he needed so badly. He was exhausted, and it showed in an uncommon irritability, such as when he mumbled at Elrond to leave him alone. The healer understood, and had merely hushed him and told him to return to the world of slumber.

When Aragorn woke the next day, he was slightly confused at how quickly the night had passed. When he saw Legolas, he realized that no one had woken him for his watch, and quickly sat up.

"Sleep well?" he heard Elrond ask, from where the healer sat beside the injured elf.

"Yes," Aragorn answered, sounding annoyed. He saw the sun's position in the sky, and made a face. "_Too_ well."

The healer chuckled. "You needed the rest, ion-nin. Do not try to tell me that you did not."

Aragorn realized that his argument would be futile, so he instead scooted closer to his friend. "How did he handle the wakings?"

"Physically he handled it well, but mentally…" Elrond smiled slightly. "Naturally, he did not enjoy it. I have been waking him every hour since first light, and am considering letting him sleep uninterrupted for two hours if he wakes right now without incident."

"I'll do it," said Aragorn, touching his friend's shoulder. "Legolas? Wake, mellon-nin."

A groan was his reply, as the injured elf squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

Aragorn opened his mouth to try again, but Elrond shook his head, waving his arm as if to say, 'leave him be'.

"Now we need only wake him every two hours," the healer said.

Aragorn smiled. "He is healing," he said, relieved.

Elrond nodded. "Indeed."

============

YAY I have no reason to run this time! LOL ;)


	19. Home Sweet Home

Hey everyone! There's only one more chapter after this one! Did everyone see chap 18? I ask because I got a lot less reviews than normal, so I wasn't sure if maybe ff.net messed up the author alerts again, or something. (Not complaining, just making sure that ff is working right! lol!)

Enjoy, this chap is a funny one, lol! :)

==========

They started the day's journey with the happy knowledge that Imladris would be reached before nightfall. Aragorn and the twins were especially eager to arrive home; the three of them were weary, after their ordeal.

Legolas slept through the rest of the journey—except when they purposely woke him—and didn't even realize that they were nearly there. When his horse's motion halted and he was suddenly jostled, Legolas opened his eyes to see that they'd stopped and Elrond was handing him down to Aragorn.

"We're home, mellon-nin!" Aragorn told his friend, quickly taking him inside the house.

Legolas sighed with relief despite himself. He'd been looking so forward to laying his aching body on his soft bed.

Aragorn heard his friend's happy sigh and quickened his pace, entering the room that Legolas had long-ago claimed as his own, and gently laid him down.

The pillow felt wonderful under Legolas' throbbing head, and he started to doze off.

Elladan came into the room, and he and Aragorn changed Legolas into clean clothes while Elrohir helped his father obtain the healing supplies that they needed.

Legolas blinked sleepily as his friends moved around him. Sleep was trying to claim him, and he gratefully gave in. He saw Elrond and Elrohir come into the room, and fell asleep before they even approached the bed.

================

Aragorn sighed tiredly and sat in a chair beside Legolas' bed. The elf had slept through all their ministrations, and Elrond had pronounced him on the mend. The terrible bruising was fading from his broken arm, and the bone was knitting correctly, despite the orcs' rough handling.

Elrond watched his son, seeing how the human's eyes kept closing and reopening again. It was obvious that Aragorn was exhausted.

A touch to his shoulder brought Aragorn out of his doze, and he looked up to see his father looking down at him.

"You need sleep almost as much as Legolas does, ion-nin," Elrond said.

Aragorn shook his head. "I am fine. I wish to stay here."

Elrond gestured to the bed. "Four people can fit there, Estel."

Aragorn smiled. His father was right; the house of Elrond probably contained the softest and largest beds in all of Middle Earth. Giving in, he rose from the chair and laid atop the bed, facing his friend in case Legolas had need of anything.

"Sleep well," Elrond said, smiling.

"Mmm," was all Aragorn managed to say, before sleep claimed him.

===============

It seemed that Aragorn had only just fallen asleep when he was suddenly woken abruptly. Opening his eyes, his gaze fell onto his friend, who was making soft noises in his sleep.

Blinking, Aragorn pushed himself up on his elbow, reaching out his other hand. "Legolas?"

The elf turned his head towards his friend's voice, and a smile grew on his face before he opened his eyes. At the sight of Aragorn, Legolas started to laugh. He winced and put a hand on his head, but continued laughing despite his pain.

Aragorn frowned, alarmed. "Legolas? Why are you laughing?" He placed his hand on his friend's forehead, checking for fever.

"I am well," Legolas said, swatting at the human's hand. "I was dreaming. It was quite amusing."

Aragorn frowned. "I assume that _I_ was the one doing whatever it was that amused you?"

Legolas smiled again. "Indeed. I believe that now, I have truly seen _everything_."

Aragorn smiled, happy to see that Legolas appeared to be feeling better. He was not as pale, and his eyes were not as dilated. The human was amazed at the fast improvement in his friend, until he looked towards the window and saw that it was full daylight; the entire night had passed, and it was now morning once more. "Tell me your dream, but first, how do you feel?"

"Better," Legolas told him. "I can finally see you properly, and the pain has lessened."

Aragorn smiled. "I am glad, mellon-nin."

"So am I," said Legolas. Closing his eyes, he settled deeper into his pillow. "As for my dream…" he stopped, smiling again.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling. "Tell me!"

Legolas reopened his eyes. "You were sitting beside a lake, knitting a pink hat for your horse," he deadpanned.

Aragorn's jaw dropped, and he started laughing loudly.

Legolas was stopped from laughing by the pain in his head, which Aragorn was unknowingly increasing with his mirth.

"Only you!" Aragorn said. "Only _you_ would dream something so ridiculous!"

Legolas smiled, but it turned into a wince as he closed his eyes and put a hand on his head again.

Aragorn stopped laughing when he realized that he was causing his friend pain. "Oh Legolas…forgive me…" he said, getting off the bed and going into the washroom, quickly coming back with a wet towel.

Legolas sighed with relief when the cold cloth touched his throbbing forehead.

"Can you eat?" Aragorn asked, knowing that the concussion had caused his friend to suffer nausea. "You cannot go any longer without food."

Legolas knew that he was right. His elven healing was being hindered by the fact that he hadn't eaten since before the orcs' attack. "I will try," he said.

Aragorn smiled. "Good. I shall return." He walked towards the door, opening it to find his brothers standing there holding a tray.

"Why, thank you!" said Elrohir, as Elladan walked in first, carrying the tray.

"Is he awake?" Elladan whispered, seeing Legolas laying with a towel over his forehead and eyes.

"Aye," Legolas said, his voice sounding tired.

"How do you feel?" Elrohir asked. "Do not say that you are 'fine', for you are clearly not. For once, tell the truth!"

Legolas smiled slightly. "The truth…I am in pain. Is that what you wished to hear?"

"Of course not, mellon-nin," said Elladan, giving Legolas a sympathetic look as he set the tray on the nightstand.

"Where is father?" Aragorn asked, surprised that he had not come to see how Legolas fared.

"He was here an hour ago," said Elrohir. "But you were both still asleep. He gave me an herb to give Legolas if he was awake now."

When Legolas heard those words, he removed the towel from his head, opening his eyes.

Elladan slid his arm behind his friend's shoulders and slowly lifted him up high enough to drink, careful not to jostle the elf's broken arm.

The herb tasted good, to Legolas' surprise, and he drank it down, grateful that his stomach didn't protest.

"Wait," said Aragorn, before Elladan had a chance to lower Legolas down again. Grabbing the pillows, he piled them behind Legolas so that he could recline in a sitting position.

"I feel like royalty," Legolas quipped, joking about his friends' pampering.

"Well, I would think so," said Aragorn. "Since you _are_."

Legolas smiled, sighing in relief when the pain in his body began to lessen.

"Here," said Aragorn, handing him a piece of lembas.

Legolas took it, biting off a small piece and swallowing it slowly. His stomach had accepted the painkilling herb without incident, and he prayed that it would accept food as well.

Everyone watched, aware that this was the first time that Legolas had eaten after his concussion.

Legolas waited before taking another bite, allowing his stomach time to react. The nauseated feeling did not come, and he sighed with relief.

The twins and Aragorn, sharing his relief, echoed the sigh in unison.

Legolas looked up at them, smirking. "That was nearly as humorous as the pink hat that Aragorn knitted for his horse."

"The _what_?!" the twins both exclaimed.


	20. Shoot an Apple off my Head

Hey everyone! I re-uploaded this because Leralonde mentioned that I forgot to tie up a loose end: Legolas' reaction to Aragorn knocking him out to keep him safe from the orcs in chapter 6! LOL! Here is the corrected version! Thanks, Leralonde! ;)

============

A week passed, and Legolas recovered more and more each day. His forgotten memories of their capture by the orcs finally returned and his broken arm was mending with its usual elven speed. He wasted no time in begged Elrond to let him out of bed.

"Not yet, penneth," Elrond told him. "Your head injury was very severe, and it would not take much to re-injure it."

Legolas didn't like that answer, but he had no choice but to accept it.

The next day came, and Legolas was so tired of lying in bed that he attempted to escape. His head was currently nearly free of pain and he carefully sat up, aware that he would likely be struck with dizziness when he stood.

His arm was still in its sling, but he removed it, flexing it gently to see how it reacted. It was weak but pain-free, and he held onto the bedpost as he slowly stood. The painful dizziness that resulted made him glad that no one else was in the room, for it struck him harder than he expected.

Arms suddenly encircled him, and Legolas gasped with surprise.

"Easy, mellon-nin," said Aragorn, gently sitting the elf in the chair beside the bed.

Legolas kept his eyes closed, waiting for the vertigo to pass. He felt Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady in the chair.

Aragorn nervously waited for his friend to recover. "Legolas?"

The elf opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "I am all right."

Aragorn shook his head, kneeling before his friend. "You should not have done that while alone! What if you lost consciousness and hit your head again? That was _not_ wise, Legolas."

Legolas sighed, knowing that he was right. "Do you realize that I have been lying down for nearly two weeks? If I have to stay in that bed a moment longer, I feel that the walls will surely close in on me."

Aragorn nodded, knowing that elves needed to feel the sun and see the stars. "I know, that is why I came to free you from your prison, but after seeing what just happened, I am not sure that I should."

Legolas looked at him, eyes open wide. "It has passed, Estel. Please! I need to go outside!"

Aragorn sighed. "Ada is going to kill me…"

============

"What a wonderful day!"

Elladan smiled at his twin. "Aye, it is."

Elrohir stopped walking, swinging himself onto the branch of a nearby tree. "Catch!"

Elladan looked up, raising his arms to catch the apple that his brother tossed at him.

Elrohir jumped back down, holding several apples. He walked over to his twin, and plopped one on his head. "If only Legolas was here! We could test his skill!"

Elladan laughed, keeping his head immobile so that the apple wouldn't fall off. "With his arm recently broken? I think not, brother."

_SHOOF!_

The twins both gasped when the apple violently flew off Elladan's head, attaching to the tree with a loud thunk…..by one of Legolas' arrows.

Elladan turned in the direction that the arrow had come from, to see Legolas and Aragorn walking towards them.

"Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed, face pale, his jaw hanging. "I...I can't believe that you...you…!"

Legolas grinned, trying not to laugh. "I wouldn't've done it if I didn't know that I would make the shot."

"But your _arm_ was _broken_!" Elrohir said, as shocked as his brother. "How could you be sure that you would?!"

"I didn't miss, did I?" Legolas said, yanking the arrow out of the tree and taking a bite out of the apple. "My _left_ arm was broken, not my right; therefore, my aim was never in doubt."

Elladan blinked, realizing the truth in his statement. Legolas' left arm merely needed to hold the bow. Shaking his head, he sighed as the shocked anxiety began to melt away. "That was _not_ amusing, mellon-nin. I swear, if I had been mortal, I might have died from fright!"

"The looks on your faces were _very_ amusing!" said Legolas, laughing. "Were they not, my friend?"

Aragorn nodded, smiling. "Aye, indeed they were!"

"The look on _your_ face was even more amusing, Legolas!" said Elrohir, laughing. "When Aragorn knocked you unconscious when the orcs captured us!"

Legolas' eyes widened and Aragorn shot a glare at his brother.

"With all that had happened, I'd forgotten," Legolas said, looking at Aragorn with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah…" said Aragorn, taking a step back. "You know I'd never hurt you out of malice, Legolas. I did it to save your life!"

Legolas nodded his head, lowering his eyes. "Aye, tis true that I would've been easy prey, with a broken arm. I suppose that I should thank you."

Aragorn smiled.

Legolas suddenly looked up, with a twinkle in his eye. "But that does not mean that I cannot retaliate!"

Aragorn dashed off, with Legolas following.

The twins laughed, until Legolas stopped a second later, putting a hand to his head. Rushing towards him, Elrohir exclaimed, "What are you doing out of bed, Legolas! You are not yet fully recovered!"

Aragorn turned around and rushed back, grabbing Legolas by his uninjured arm.

Legolas lowered his hand, willing away the pain as his friends critically studied him. "I am fine."

"That is for _me_ to decide!"

Gasping, everyone turned at the sound of Elrond's disembodied voice. They didn't see the healer anywhere, and wondered if he'd seen what the Mirkwood Prince had done to Elladan with the apple.

"HIDE, LEGOLAS!" Elladan shouted, grabbing his friend's arm and ducking behind some bushes.

Elrond chuckled from where he stood behind a tree. "Children," he sighed.

THE END

==========

ROTFL the thought of Legolas shooting an apple off Elladan's head with a recently broken arm was SO appealing…I could see the shocked expressions on the twins' faces in my head, lol! ;)

Anyway, I just wanted to say the biggest HANNON LE for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you all liked my story! :) Within a week, I'll be posting a new installment to my 'Misfortunes of an Elf' snippet collection, and soon after that I'll be posting a brand new LOTR story—my longest one so far! Here's a preview!

============

Race Against Time

Summary: King Thranduil has an enemy who swore revenge on him; millennia later, he finally strikes...and Legolas is his target.

"I demand to know why you have taken me prisoner!"

A laugh was the only answer to the elf's question, and Legolas sighed inwardly from where he sat, chained to a stone wall.

"Fear not, _Prince_ Legolas," said his enemy, sarcastically. "Your stay shall not last very long. As soon as I have completed my task, you will be free to go."

Legolas fought to not show his surprise. "And what is this 'task'? How does it involve me?"

Another laugh. "You will find out soon enough, and when you do, you can tell your father that it was a gift from an 'old friend'."

Legolas frowned as the stranger turned and left the cell, disappearing down the corridor. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out if he recognized the person's voice, but it didn't sound familiar at all. It would've helped if he'd been able to see the person's face, but he'd stood in the shadows, purposely hiding. He sounded like a human, to Legolas, but the elf couldn't understand why he'd been abducted.

Crossing his arms, Legolas laid them on his knees and rested his chin on them. _How do I manage to get into situations like this? Who is this man, and why does he hate my father?_

============

"Anything?"

"No, Your Highness."

Thranduil stood from his throne and began to pace. "I do not understand this! How could my son vanish without a trace? How could his captor not leave any sign!"

The captain of Thranduil's army sighed. "Forgive me, sire, but it appears that whoever took Legolas made _sure_ to leave no sign."

Thranduil stopped pacing, sighing loudly. Today was day number four, and he knew that Elrond would most likely not get his message until the next day. "Ready my horse, Heredil. I shall join you."

Heredil frowned. "King Thranduil," he said. "It is not safe for you to venture beyond the palace. Whoever took Legolas may be lying in wait for you!"

Thranduil looked at his captain, giving him the hardest look that he could muster. "_I want my son back!_" he exclaimed, emphasizing each word.

Heredil gave a slight bow, understanding his king's emotion. "I will ready your horse immediately."

============

A bright light flashed before Legolas' eyes when his forehead struck the wall, and he gasped, berating himself for having not expected an attack to be so sudden and fast. He unwillingly let out a cry of pain when he felt his shoulder dislocate.

The other elf quickly stepped in with a foot, wrapping it around one of the younger elf's legs so that he couldn't move enough to retaliate. "Ai!" he exclaimed, sarcastically. "Did I hurt the son of Thranduil? I must say, that was much easier than I would've expected before our meeting!"

The sinister meaning behind those words was lost on Legolas, who was trying to prevent himself from outwardly showing his pain. He was pushed up against the wall, left arm still clutched by his abductor, who had his other hand squeezing the back of Legolas' neck to prevent movement.

"You wonder about my message to your father," said the still-unnamed elf, joying in the pain he knew that Legolas felt, as he twisted his dislocated arm. "It is wordless, my prince. _This_ message is wordless."

With that, the elf pulled back his leg, yanking Legolas to fall hard onto his back.

Legolas gasped when the impact sent unbearable pain through his shoulder, and he hadn't a chance to move out of the way before his enemy viciously kicked him in the ribs.

"Some warrior!" said the elf, mockingly. "Can't defend yourself against one elf?"

Another kick impacted his ribs, and Legolas felt his consciousness wavering. He was astonished at the level of pain, which seemed to be more than it should be.

The other elf knew this, and smiled. Pulling a hidden knife from behind his back, he crouched beside the gasping elf, quickly kneeling on Legolas' good arm.

Legolas suddenly felt the blade touch his neck and he opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them.

The other elf gave him a maniacal smile, sending a chill down Legolas' spine.

_He means to kill me, as revenge on my father…_ Legolas realized. _But for what?_

============

Well there it is, a preview for 'Race Against Time'! I hope that everyone enjoys it when I start posting! It'll come after my 'Misfortunes of an Elf' snippet, entitled 'Fallen in Battle'. See you then! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of Defying Death's ending, lol! :)

Deana


End file.
